I'm Not Jealous
by diddidoddi787
Summary: After thinking Adrien has moved on with someone else, Marinette finds comfort in Chat Noir who thinks she should move on with someone else... Until he sees her with Luka. Rated M for smut. Not meant to be a super serious story but please enjoy. Marichat. Adrinette. LadyNoir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :) I will hopefully have fully edited chapters 1 to 3 by Wednesday and posted chapter 4 by Thursday. I apologize for the wait and thank you for your patients_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Marinette had never complained about who she was partnered with by the science teacher for class labs. So long as she wasn't partnered with Chloe, she was satisfied. Until today.

Her teacher kept the lab partner schedule on a rotation so that everyone would have a chance to work with different people. Today, Mari was partnered with Rose, which was something that did not bother her. She was bothered that her sweet, innocent Adrian was partnered with Lila. And she was bothered that he didn't appear to mind the partnership. Marinette would occasionally hear Adrien giggle or Lila laugh and it filled her with rage.

Why was he being so friendly with her? Couldn't he see that she was corrupting him? Hadn't he realized that she'd done nothing but lie since she's come to the school a year before? Despite everything she'd done, he was willing to be her friend. At least, Marinette thought, Chloe never liked or tried to manipulate him.

"Marinette!" Rose complained bringing Marinette out of her angry mind. "You're burning it!"

"Oh-what?" Marinette noticed that the test tube she held over the small flame had begun to blacken. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

Rose, being too easy-going to be bothered by the small set back, replied, "It's okay. We have plenty more."

The class seemed to drag on forever, or at least that's how Marinette felt. When it was finally over, she waited for Adrien outside the classroom door so that she could ' _accidentally_ ' bump into him when he walked out.

"Oh," He gasped when she walked into his chest and began fumbling her books. This was not something she'd planned. He helped her steady herself and said, "I'm sorry Marinette. Didn't see you there."

"Oh-no!" She gushed, as she still did often, when she spoke to him. Although she'd known him for over a year, and they had become close friends, he still made her face heat, her stomach feel heavy, and he made the blood rush to her head making it sometimes difficult to speak. "It was my fault! I should have watched where I was going- I walked right into you."

He laughed a little, as he always did, finding her ramblings to be amusing. "How did you find that lab?"

"It went well!" She cheered with more enthusiasm than she'd originally intended, "Rose and I make a great team. Speaking of teams; I saw you were with Liar- I mean _Lila_." She heard the gross tone in which she said the other girl's name but it was the most pleasant version she could manage.

"Yeah." He once again didn't appear unhappy to have been working with her. "We're going to work on the lab report at her house after school."

Marinette choked on her own saliva when she heard that.

"You're..." She coughed. " _What_?!"

"We want to make sure we have the correct data." He explained.

"So you're going to her _house_?!" She was about to tell him what an awful idea that was and that they should just text, but then she also decided that she didn't want Lila texting him either. "What's wrong with the school library?!" _Quiet_ , she thought, _and public with many, many witnesses_.

"Why not?" He asked, smiling innocently while Marinette struggled to maintain her panic. How could he be so calm knowing he was going into her _lair_? She couldn't understand. "My father doesn't expect me home until seven anyways. And I like going new places."

"But with _Lila_?" Marinette didn't try to disguise the disgust in her voice. "Do you _trust_ her?" Marinette imagined her house filled with dust, spiders, and coffins. She imagined Lila slept on a bed of sharp spikes and although she was consciously sure it was probably not the case, she feared that Lila's undoubtedly _awful_ family would kidnap poor Adrien and lock him in their scary basement.

"What's she going to do?" Adrien wondered. "Besides, I know she's done some bad stuff in the past but she really is a nice person if you get to know her. And it's good to be forgiving."

Marinette swallowed his hard suggestion that he'd actually gotten to know Lila, and focused on the more appropriate comment; "You know, there is such thing as being _too_ nice."

He laughed once, touched her shoulder in his affectionate but _just-a-friend_ way and walked into his next class.

Marinette could not relax for the rest of the day. She also did not worry about whether she was bothering Alya with her constant texts about Lila and Adrien, or not. In her mind, this was important and Alya was the only one who could keep her wild imagination from flying away. Alya was kind enough to remind Marinette that if something bad were to happen to Adrian, Ladybug and Chat Noir would surely step in to save him.

Marinette knew instantly that Alya was right. Ladybug would keep an eye on them for the entire night.

* * *

Marinette had gone into an anxious panic when her mother had insisted she stay home for dinner. They agreed to have dinner at five-thirty but that meant two full hours of not knowing where her precious Adrien was or if he was okay... _Or worse..._ if he had gotten _closer_ to Lila. The thought made her stomach twist and made her face pale enough that her mom let her leave the table early and go upstairs "to bed", believing Marinette had to bed sick.

Marinette asked her parents not to bother her so she could nap, made a pillow body in her bed, and transformed into Ladybug.

The anxiety was driving her crazy. Her mind filled and raced with endless possibilities as to what could be happening. She envisioned both the bad and the very bad, such as Adrien becoming hypnotized into believing he was in love with Lila, then running away with her to live happily ever after on a pig farm. Or them getting intimate and her ending up pregnant thereby destroying everyone's life and causing the Earth to surely explode.

When she reached Lila's apartment, only Lila's parents were home. Fear gripped Marinettes' heart as the endless possibilities of where they'd gone became worse and worse. She nearly flew as she raced over the city trying to find them and she didn't succeed until the sun was finally setting. Adrien and Lila were walking when she found them, laughing about whatever they were talking about and eating some kind of desert which she feared might be a certain un-nameable-because-it-is-too-terrible-to-even-consider ice cream, but when she looked closer she decided it was not. Andres ice cream never came in foam cups.

Ladybug calmed down because Adrien was safe within her sight lines but was filled with anger that they were clearly not only working on their homework. Marinette looked at her watch and saw the time was nearing seven. Adrien would have to go home soon, she remembered, so she only needed to keep an eye on them until then.

She watched them in an angry, jealous (though she wouldn't admit that part), frenzy while they casually walked the streets and watched the setting sun.

Finally, at six-forty-five, Adrien stopped walking and said "I'm sorry Lila, but I have to go home now."

Ladybug could hear Lila's reply with extreme clarity, "Oh, it's okay Adrien. It was fun spending time with you. And thanks for listening. You've always been such a great friend."

Ladybug barely suppressed the pressing scream demanding it be released from her body. Instead, she held her breath and glared as Adrien replied, "No problem."

Then Lila hugged Adrien which made Ladybug's face go red but only for a second because all the blood seemed to leave her body and she felt a sharp heavy pain in her gut when she saw Lila lean up and kiss Adrian on the lips.

Ladybug must not have been breathing because the next thing she knew she was on her back on the roof staring at the darkened sky with no memory of having fallen or fainted. Her body felt heavy- too heavy for her to want to stand. She felt a mix of pain, anger, disappointment, and a small pang of hatred which she desperately tried to repress.

 _What_? She thought over and over for she wasn't sure how long. It felt like forever.

"You okay, LB?" Her head turned slightly towards the familiar voice and saw two black boots standing near her head.

"Chat." She quietly acknowledged. "How'd you find me?" She didn't need to look up to know it was him.

"I saw you fall a few seconds ago and raced over." He answered. She looked up and decided he looked rather proud of this. _A few seconds ago_. That must mean less time had passed than she'd thought. Ladybug sat up quickly so she could once again watch Lila and Adrian, though she feared what she might see. Lila was there, walking back towards her home but Adrien was gone.

"W-where's Adrien?" Ladybug breathed.

She heard Chat chuckle as he answered, "He went home, I'm guessing."

"What are you doing here?" Ladybug wondered, regaining her energy and jumping to her feet.

Chat Noir was leaning casually on his staff, smirking at her suggestively but she couldn't understand why. "Whaaaaaat were _you_ doing here, M'lady?" He rebutted.

"I was keeping an eye on liar down there." Ladybug snapped glaring at Lila as she disappeared from sight. "She was on some kind of date with Adrien Agreste."

"Are we sure it was a date?" Chat wondered casually. "I mean, they might just be friends."

"Friends don't kiss each other like that." She snapped bitterly.

"Kiss." He blinked in surprise. "I don't think-"

"I know what I saw." Ladybug snapped. "She's manipulated poor Adrien _again_."

"I'm sure he hasn't been manipulated." Chat laughed. "Otherwise he wouldn't have pushed her away, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Ladybug asked, now a little confused.

"You didn't notice him push her away right after she had gotten too close?" Chat wondered then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. I was just _curious_ about what _my_ little bug was up to tonight." He leaned into her with a pleasant smile but she put out her arm to maintain the distance. "Get it? Curious? Like a cat?"

"Your puns need some work." She suggested. "They are starting to get dry."

"On the contrary," He mused, "I think I am very punny." Then he started laughing. She rolled her eyes, mostly because she was too busy worrying about what unknown horrors Lila might have done to her poor, sweet Adrien.

"Come on." She sighed. "Let's go make sure he got home alright."

"I'm sure he did." Chat replied, breaking away from his laughing fit. "How about you and I go visit the Eiffel Tower. Maybe impress some tourists with our super heroism." He flexed for her but she was unfortunately too busy watching the way in which Adrien would have walked to go home.

"I want to be sure." Ladybug decided before sending her yo-yo flying and leaping through the air.

"Ugh." Chat rolled his eyes and sighed before loyally following.

* * *

Marinette got home around two in the morning. Adrian had been at home as Chat had promised, safe and sound in his bed although she couldn't see his face. He was tucked into the sheets and sleeping soundly. Ladybug had worried because he would have only gotten home a few minutes before they'd arrived, and it was only seven at night but Chat assured her that he'd probably just had a long day.

Her and Chat had spent the rest of the night over the rooftops of Paris looking for any trouble. They found a couple muggers and a drunk driver but no akumas which was the most important part.

Since she hadn't needed much energy during the night, she was able to wake up tired just in time to run into class as the bell rang. Lila, who was unfortunately seated behind her, spent the beginning of the class whispering to her friend about her time with Adrien. Her story of the kiss was much different from Chats. In fact, according the Lila _Adrien_ had kissed _her_. Marinette found she could no longer properly remember what had happened; only that it had torn her heart in half and thinking about it made it difficult to breathe.

Marinette waited until after class to speak to Lila. She maintained the most civil tone she could manage and simply said, "Hey!"

"Hey, Marinette." Lila said with a neither friendly nor hostile tone of voice. She'd never had an issue with Marinette but she knew that Marinette disliked her and often acted accordingly.

"I heard that you and Adrien hung out last night." Marinette had to nearly run to maintain Lila's fast pace as they walked to her next class.

"Yeah." Lila replied trying to sound as if it meant nothing to her or like it was no big deal because her and Adrien were already such close friends. "We hang out often."

This comment stung Marinettes heart but she reminded herself that it was likely just another lie.

"That's cool." Marinette noted although she wanted to trip the other girl. "I also heard you kissed. Is that true?"

"What is it to you?" Lila wondered almost smugly with a small smirk painted on her lips.

"Oh-I'm just curious." Marinette explained.

"Stay curious, then." Lila replied. "Or ask him yourself. But it might be a little hard for you to handle so proceed with caution."

Lila gave Marinette one last halfhearted smile before walking into her next class.

Mari felt like her heart had once again been shattered and as if boiling, burning water was filling her stomach but her stomach was never full.

Sluggishly, she moved to her next class for which she arrived just before it started.

She sat with Alya in this class which meant her and Alya could write notes to one another through their tablets.

" _You look terrible, girl._ _What's bothering you?"_ Alya wondered.

 _"Adrien and Lila kissed."_ Marinette wrote. Alya tried but failed to withhold her scuffled, choked laugh.

 _"I'm sure. And I walked on the moon last night. Ignore what that girl says, you know it's all lies."_ Alya tried but it was no use on Marinette.

" _This time, I don't know."_ Marinette sighed loudly but it did not get the teachers attention.

Alya watched her for a worried moment but then wrote, _"You know who isn't interested in Lila? A certain musician named L-U-K-A. He's nice, attractive, older and you can TALK to him most of the time._

Marinette glared at the screen for a second and wrote, _"I can talk to Adrien."_

 _"Yeah, but you don't."_ Marinette knew Alya had a point and so did Tikki, although Tikki hadn't seen the message.

"Pst." Tikki called from inside Marinettes pouch. "Stop feeling sad, Marinette. If it's bothering you, do what Lila suggested and talk to him."

"You're right, Tikki." Marinette breathed into her purse.

"Who are you talking to?" Alya whispered.

"Uh-ha! You." Marinette replied, startled by the question.

"Marinette." The teacher called. "Alya. No talking."

Both girls apologized and sat back quietly.

After school Marinette found Adrien just before he could change for fencing practice.

He was as friendly as usual.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She sang awkwardly. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Adrien's small, welcoming smile broadened, "Go for it."

"I-uh-well I heard-uh..." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"It's okay, Marinette." He encouraged with a smile. "Spit it out."

"Well it's just..." She took a deep breath and asked, "Did you and Lila kiss last night? I don't mean to pry but I heard you kissed and she was talking about it and I asked her but she said to ask you and I know that it's not any of my business but I'm also really curious so did you?"

Adrien blinked in surprised, both from the question and the speed at which she'd spoken. It had been a while since he'd heard her rant.

"I-uh..." Adrien awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I don't... I mean, it's kind of private. I told her I wouldn't..."

"Oh!" Marinette gasped loudly in an effort to keep her voice from shattering as she spoke to him. "No, it's okay! I was just wondering, that's all!"

"Can we talk about it later, maybe?" He wondered, still looking uncomfortable. "I have fencing practice and-" He was cut off by the sounds of students screaming and running back into the school.

Chloe was among them. She ran directly into Adrians unprepared arms and cried, "It wants my hair, Adrikins!"

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time, Chloe?"

" _Me_?!" She gasped in an insult. "It's _his_ fault for wearing _that_ jacket with _those_ shoes."

Just then they saw a strange looking boy with mix matched socks, patchy pant-legs, and mis-coloured hair jump onto one of the school walls.

"I am fashion disaster!" He announced.

"That is the most accurate statement I have ever heard." Chloe agreed.

"I've got to go." Adrien announced as he let go of Chloe and bolted for a washroom.

"Me too." Marinette agreed, momentarily forgetting her Adrien heartbreak.

* * *

Marinette was relaxing on her balcony trying to clear her head. After she'd freed the akuma and gone home, the memory and pain returned. Now she knew that Chat Noir had been wrong, or trying to make her feel better. Adrien was a willing participant when it came to kissing Lila. He liked her. She'd thought she'd had a chance, and maybe she had, but she missed it. He wanted someone else. She doubted there was anything she could do about it since, as Tikki had told her while she cried, you can't force someone to love you. You can only wait and hope they change their mind. Or move on. But Marinette feared there would be no moving on. She'd had so much hope that her and Adrian were meant for each other. But right now, that felt so far away, and he felt way out of her grasp.

The small breeze helped to dry the tears from her face.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Marinette jumped when she heard him speak. She hadn't heard him arrive which, although he was stealthy, was uncommon.

"Chat Noir." She acknowledged turning to face him after quickly wiping her cheeks encase there was any evidence of her tears. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" He jumped off her railing and stepped closer to examine her face between his index finger and thumb. "I could have sworn I heard you cry."

"I'm not crying, Chat." But her voice cracked and betrayed her. Something changed in his eyes. They looked sad, almost worried, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay to cry, Mari." He reminded her softly on the side of her head. "I'm always here for you."

She wasn't sure why but that caused her to break down. She crumbled to the ground in a fit of tears but he caught her before she could hit the floor, and picked her up bridal style so he could carry her into her room and tuck her into her bed.

He'd been in her room a couple times, both as Adrien and as Chat Noir, though she often changed it. Like, he noticed that when he came as Chat, she often had photos of him-as Adrien-from magazine and photo shoots. This never bothered him, though. He was his fathers preferred model and she was a big fan of his father. The photos weren't up when he came as Adrien, though, but he had decided that it was meant to make him feel more comfortable.

He lay next to her in her bed and cradled her as she cried. He couldn't understand what she was crying about and she never told him. He doubted she could make out the words if she tried.

The fit of tears only lasted about fifteen minutes and had taken most of her energy. She quietly laid on his chest for a few minutes after the tears stopped. Chat didn't ask her why she was crying. He didn't need to know if she didn't want to tell him. His hand softly rubbed her hair, and her back and her arms.

"I feel so stupid." She finally moaned quietly.

"You're not stupid." He disagreed just as quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet aura that had taken the room.

"I am stupid." She disagreed. "I was stupid to think he'd wait for me to be brave." _Oh_. He felt her words like a punch to the stomach but wasn't sure why. "Or that he'd come to me. And now he's moved on."

"Who?" Chat wondered why the question was hard for him to ask but he did not let his thoughts ponder deep enough that they'd distract him from her answer.

"No one." She muttered.

"Why won't you tell me?" He pushed softly.

"It's embarrassing." She answered.

He sighed and responded, "Whoever it is, no one should make you cry like this." His voice was hard and serious. _Protective_ , she thought and hugged him closer. "Anybody would be lucky to have your love."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, kitty." She mumbled but somehow his voice was calming her and his words made her happy.

"Should I cataclysm him for you?" Chat wondered, she thought jokingly but he wasn't sure, as he presented his ready claw.

"No, thank you." She answered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled a little and felt his heart skip a beat. It was the excitement, he decided, he was in a pretty girls bed with her- a first for him -and he'd just made a good friend feel much better after some dumb boy had hurt her.

She did not move far from him after kissing his cheek. Her face remained close and she found herself wanting to remain even closer. Slowly, with caution so she could gauge his reaction, she moved closer to kiss his cheek again. He lowered his raised claw so that it was rested on top of her hand which was still resting on his chest.

Marinette leaned in one last time to kiss his cheek, deciding she needed to give him space but more importantly get some space. Some fresh air, she thought. That would reorganize her scattered mind. As she leaned in this time, though, he turned his head so his lips would meet hers.

Marinette released a small gasp over his lips as she realized she was kissing him. Her eyes went wide in surprise as he moved his hand, the one which had held hers, to cup her face. He deepened the kiss and for a reason she could not explain, she allowed it. She sucked in one last breath and let her eyes drift close as she surrendered to the soft kiss.

Chat Noir hardened the kiss, though, tightening both his hands on her. The one that had been rubbing her back now grabbed her arm for support while the hand on her cheek slid back just enough to reach her hair and pull her closer.

A small moan left her lips which encouraged him to continue.

Chat began to shape their position and shift them until he was laying on his back with her laying over him with her chest pinned to his and her legs around his hips. He decided, with very little thought, that unless she asked him to stop, he wouldn't let her go.

One hand continued to hold her face to his as he kissed her, occasionally nibbling her lips and massaging her mouth lightly with his tongue. His other hand slipped up her shirt feeling every part of her surprisingly muscular back. She wasn't wearing any kind of bra which excitement him more than he expected it to.

"Chat." She breathed into his mouth.

"Hmm." He replied moving his lips off of hers and along her chin to her jaw line, then to her ear which he nibbled, ignoring her earrings, and down her neck a little.

"What are you doing?" She breathed, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want to get lost in his green eyes, and she also didn't want them to remind her of their partnership. She didn't want to think about that. For now, his actions were innocent enough, right? She convinced herself of that, anyways. He was just kissing her, and touching her in places he'd done before. But now it felt different. Her heart was racing, her stomach was turning in a way it never had before, and she could feel her body telling her mind to go to bed and let it do the work. Her mind would tell her to stop, so she didn't want to know what it had to say. Not now. Besides, she trusted him.

"Making you forget about him." Chat answered because it was the only answer he could think of.

"I can never forget about him." The sadness was coming back so she closed her eyes tight and brought her skin closer to his lips. She didn't want to think about Adrien. She didn't want to feel the hurt or the fear of him loving someone else. She wanted to forget for a little while. And apparently, Chat Noir could help her take her mind off of Adrien. Whatever he needed to do to keep Adrien out of her thoughts, he could do it.

Chat wasn't exactly sure what had come over him but he was following an instinct he'd never experienced like this before. He knew what was happening in his pants, this wasn't the first time for that, but it was the first time he'd had someone to experience it with him. His hips rubbed against her body almost automatically, and he felt himself purr each time.

"Claws i-" Marinette covered his mouth suddenly. Her eyes were open, her body over his but not the same way as before and he felt the sudden desire to pin her down so she couldn't stop him again. This instinct was part of the reason he wanted to be Adrien for a minute. Adrien could control himself. Chat Noir didn't have to.

"I can't know your identity, kitty." She reminded.

"But I..." He tried but she shook her head.

"You can't tell me who you are." She continued. "Or show me."

Chat hesitated but for only a fraction of a second. Then he grabbed her and swung her body under his. He held one of her hands out to the side and began kissing the bare piece of her tank-top exposed chest. His other hand cupped her chest over the shirt demanding her nipples harden. She moaned as he did this, keeping her eyes closed and convincing herself it meant nothing. Plus, the more he touched her the more she craved his touch. He rubbed one then moved his hand to her stomach and kiss the hard nipple over the thin shirt. Then he lightly bit it over the shirt and enjoyed the loud cry as her body arched closer to his.

A mischievous grin crossed his face as his free hand slid down her body, and under the hem of her shorts. In both their minds, nothing serious was happening yet. They were just being close as friends often were. Trusting each other completely and using only physical language to communicate. Neither had done anything like this before so the new sensations drove both into a frenzy of physical urges they weren't sure they understood.

"Chat." She whimpered as his clawed fingers rested over her heated virginity. It was wet, and slick which surprised and excited him. "You can stop."

"I don't want to." He decided pressing two of his fingers against her vagina. He smiled as she moaned again. He continued to play with her nipple between his teeth as he pressed his fingers into her like a slow song on the piano.

"It's getting..." She panted breathlessly, keeping her eyes closed.

He released her hand suddenly and for a moment she felt disappointment until he pressed his finger against her clit and used his other hand to begin pulling off her tank top. When it was off, he pulled it over her head and used it to cover only her eyes. It wasn't yet dark outside, and the orange and pink glow of the sunset made it easy to see one another. He wanted to continue staring into her eyes but he also knew he would have to release Plagg soon, especially if they kept moving this quickly.

"Chat, _please_..." She breathed as his lips touched her bare stomach causing her to jump.

"What do you want, Princess?" He wondered quietly.

"It's too much." She breathed. "I'm not ready."

He kissed both nipples, then licked a line between the two. Then he pressed the growing bulge in his suit against her hip and let his fingers slide between her legs. None had entered her yet, and knowing he was going to be the first, that he was the first to ever touch her there, his heart was pounding too fast and excitement filled him.

He nibbled one of her nipples again before nibbling a line up to her ear where he whispered, "On the contrary, princess, I think you feel very ready."

"I'm saving myself." She breathed opening her eyes and lifting the shirt to look at him. His face was tilted against the side of her head. She saw his hair and one of his eyes before he grinned seductively and lifted his face to kiss her lips once.

"For who?" He wondered.

"Him." Hearing her say this bothered him more than he expected it to. He managed to maintain his playful exterior, though.

"Him." Chat repeated. "Him who left you crying because he chose someone else? I will always be your friend, Mari. I will never leave you. No matter what happens."

Although she knew the reason he was saying these words, she also heard the sincerity behind them. She'd heard him flirt many times. She'd heard him trick people. But it had never been in his nature to lie to her. She knew she could trust him. Plus, she kind of wanted to. Her mind said _think_ but her body said _go_.

"How many times have you done this?" She inquired.

"Never." He answered immediately.

She was somehow doubtful. "Are you lying to me?"

He looked almost insulted by this question for a moment but hid it with a playful smirk. "Have I ever lied to you, princess?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Thank you."

"De rien." He replied before kissing her again. He was faster now, sliding his hands down her body with more urgency to remove her bottoms. When they were off, he looked down at her admiring her beautiful naked form, sprawled out and waiting for him. Her chest was rising quickly and her eyes remained intently on him.

He offered her one last beaming smile before covering her eyes again. "Don't move."

"Chat?" She gasped.

"Don't look unless you want to know my identity." He warned. Although a large part of him wished she would look, she put her hands on her eyes and let her head fall back into the pillow. "Claws in."

With a small flash of green, Chat Noir was gone leaving only Adrien. Plagg flew out of the ring and crossed his arms then narrowed his eyes to glare at Adrien.

"Well, well," Plagg sang. "How inappropriate?" Adrien, not wanting to wreck the moment or wait even a second longer, simply pushed the floating Plagg lightly away. "Fine." He called as he floated away. "But I don't want to see this." The lamps turned off suddenly, thanks to Plagg, so the only light came from the sunset outside.

"Where are your parents?" Adrien wondered.

"The bakery." She answered still covering her eyes.

"When does it close?" He knew the answer before he asked the question.

"I-uh-an hour or two?" She didn't even know what time it was. They'd had dinner as soon as she got home from school and fighting the akuma but had a large pick up due today keeping them busy.

Adrien smiled as he put one hand on one of her shoulders to keep her steady and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. He then pulled off his jacket and shirt and kicked them aside, followed by his shoes and socks. He wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do as far as clothing was involved since his main teacher on the subject came from videos online.

Without much warning, he flipped her onto her hands and knees. " _Chat_." She gasped.

"Don't worry, Mari." He breathed into her ear softly before kissing it and getting behind her. He opened his pants just enough to give himself space since the pants had gotten too tight, then he pressed his still covered hips into her butt and reached around her, once again holding her shoulders to keep her steady. He reached his hand between her legs and returned to rubbing and exploring what would soon be his. It was still slick and warm, overall ready for him. He lightly thrust his hips into her backside as he explored her with his fingers, teasing both of them. He was mostly curious to see how she would respond to him touching certain spots and pinching others. He smiled wide each time he could make her moan.

He reached around her chest and pulled her up so she was standing on her knees with her back to his chest as he rubbed her. His other hand began toying with her nipples.

After some time playing he found the main hole he wanted. Slowly, he inserted one finger. She let out a whimpered gasp as he began slowly moving his finger in and out. His thumb massaged her clit as he did this. He held her tighter as he inserted another finger.

"Chat!" She cried.

"Mmm." He moaned realizing once again that he was the first and only one to ever touch her here. To be inside her or to be inside this spot. He also realized this was the first time he'd been inside of anyone like this, and found himself happy that it was her. He smiled widely, as he had been doing, taking his hand off her chest to help pull her shirt back over her eyes. He rolled her back onto her back and slid his pants down. Chat lifted her legs again and continued moving his fingers inside her, enjoying her gasps and moans and small cries, as he grabbed his hardened dick and pressed his tip against her entrance.

Marinette let out a loud but breathy gasp. " _Chat_!" He wrapped one of her legs around his waist and pulled the other over his shoulder, immediately impressed with her flexibility. One of his hands played lightly against the skin on her legs, causing her to tremble.

"Mari." He moaned removing his fingers and sliding his dick inside to replace his fingers. He slid only some of himself inside her tight hole, wanting her to adjust as he better positioned them. She'd let out a cry which he kissed her as he tried to stop her from getting her parents attention. Marinette clenched her eyes shut and clawed into the sheets because it was the only thing she could think to do to combat the pleasurable pain.

"Maybe this was a bad idea!" She groaned draping one of her arms over her mouth as he opened her legs wider and grabbed one side of her hips. He leaned his body over hers, forcing himself a little deeper into her making her squeal into her arm. He grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip for support.

"Do you want to stop?" He inquired knowing it was unlikely he could convince himself to stop at this point. Or at least, he really didn't want to stop. Her vagina tightened around his dick also claiming it for itself. He let out a small moan and prayed she would not say yes.

"No." She whimpered. He sighed a breath of relief and pushed himself in deeper making her cry out. Once he was all the way in, he groaned and began thrusting into her slowly. Slowly, slowly, enjoying the feeling of her most private body parts wrapped around his as he moved hard and deep, slowly becoming faster. He started wrapping his arms around her to close the distance between the two. Her arms wrapped instinctively behind him, feeling his bare skin for the first time. She attached her mouth to his shoulder and nearly bit into him to stop herself from screaming as her nails dug softly into his back, getting harder and harder.

"You're so wet, Mari." He praised. "You feel _so_ good."

Whatever she replied came out as a muffled cry into his shoulder.

Adrien picked up his pace and began moving into her with more speed, power, and confidence. Her legs tightened around him, trying to maintain their positions. When they fell out of place, he would put them back or find another spot for them so that they were always on his body.

"Mmm...mmm... _Chat_!" She moaned. " _Oh_ , Chat!"

"Mari... I'm almost..." They were both sweating already, their faces pink as they thrust their hips into one another. "Please Mari..."

She didn't know what he was asking for and she didn't care. She wanted him, just like this but somehow more. Closer. Harder. She kept her eyes closed so that she wouldn't see him, even as the shirt began to slip. He often returned it around her eyes.

She felt her body tighten, it something in her stomach she was sure, and felt it too.

" _Ah_!" She cried out as he touched something inside her that set her off. Craving the response again, he went searching until he found it. He was sure he'd almost found it when he felt her body begin to tense around the hips. He grabbed her hair and pulled it for support so he could continue.

" _Mari_ , I think I'm going to..." He groaned before finding his release deep inside her. "I'm sorry, princess." He panted.

"It's okay. Keep going." She begged, knowing she was close to something good. She'd had a couple close calls but felt them building and she wanted to know what the build was leading to. " _Chat_."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded moving his hips faster and into the spots that had her the most responsive. He kept going until he was covered in sweat and she screamed out.

"Oh Chat..." She panted, falling to her stomach on top of him. He did not leave her as he fell back. "Good kitty." She praised. laying over him, wrapped around his body completely.

He smiled and kissed the both of her shoulders, rubbing her back softly as his way to thank you. After they'd both caught their breath, he rolled them so that he was on top of her with her legs tangled around his.

They laid in silence together like that. He kept his dick inside her letting her body tighten and release around it, slowly doing all the work for them. Both moaned as the muscles in her body began to contract again and again, suddenly more and more rapidly until she experienced her first real orgasm. She let out a small cry into his shoulder and clawed into one of Chat Noir's wrists.

He groaned loudly as her body reacted around his getting wetter and tighter and tighter and tighter. Her parts all swollen and wet.

He remained like this for another minute to enjoy the pleasures of her body before pulling out, cumming on her stomach, and dropping beside her so she couldn't see his face unless she looked.

"Close your eyes." He ordered and she did. He jumped out of the bed and raced to find a wet cloth to clean them both up.

She laid on his chest again, with her head in the curve of his neck as he lightly rubbed her bare back and arms.

"Thank you, Chat Noir." She panted, moving to lay on his chest again.

"No, thank you Marinette." He kissed her head and smiled replaying the evening in his mind over and over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Will probably have the next chapter out soon!**

 **Feel free to review or comment if you liked it so far or found any errors you think I should be aware of (Anger issues and hate speech will be ignored or blocked)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unedited as of: 2018-04-17.**

 **I am a little worried that this chapter is too rushed and important parts aren't focused on enough. Feel free to send feedback as to whether you agree, or not. I will wait a day or two to let the story settle in my mind before editing so that I am reading it objectively.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sky outside had become dark blue after Marinette had fallen asleep on his chest and inside the room it was too dark to easily see. Without his cat powers, he could see the dark shadows and shapes of objects, but not much detail or colour. This made him feel more confidently about laying in bed with Marinette. He'd pulled his pants back up before sneaking to the washroom.

If and when she woke up, she wouldn't think it was anyone other than Chat Noir. A part of him resented that. After what they'd done, he wanted her to know it was him. But Chat Noir was a part of him. A part of him he loved and envied, so Marinette loving and trusting him was only a small step away from having her love and trust Adrien.

He laid next to her under the covers, feeling her naked body wrap around him almost instinctively. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her before lightly kissing her head.

"I won't leave you, Marinette." He vowed quietly into her hair.

She made a small muffled noise but whispered, "I know."

She kissed his chest and smiled, internally wondering how he would react if he knew he'd just had sex with Ladybug. She smiled a little more because he would probably never know. It was a private secret for herself to keep.

Adrien knew he would have to go home soon. His father would start to worry. But he also didn't want to leave her so soon after doing what they'd done. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to enjoy the way she felt and the way she smelled. He wanted to watch her sleep and to enjoy his moment of bliss knowing this moment could not be much better.

The hatch to her bedroom opened suddenly letting in light. Adrien jumped faster than he thought he could when he wasn't Chat Noir and hid under the covers.

"Marinette, honey." Both recognized it as her mother. "Oh dear, are you sleeping? So early?"

She started to step into the room and the fear caused Marinette to wake up quickly.

"Yeah, mom." She moaned tiredly rather than how she'd moaned just an hour or so earlier. "I had a long day."

"Are you feeling sick?" Her mom took a step into the room.

"No!" Marinette wished she could wake up enough to convince her mom to leave. "I'm okay. Please keep the light off."

Her mom hesitated but said, "I came up to ask if you wanted anything to eat. We have tons left from the bakery... cookies, croissants, pie, cake..."

"It's okay, m-" Marinette started but she was jabbed in the side by a finger.

"Say yes." Adrien hissed quietly. He would never normally do such a thing as Adrien, but since he was still under the guise of Chat Noir, he figured he eat his dessert too.

"Okay, mom." Marinette agreed.

Her mom smiled sweetly. "I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, Adrien pocked his head back out.

"That was close." He murmered.

"We aren't clear yet." She mused. "Go hide outside."

"What?" He whined. He hadn't want to leave her and he still didn't.

"Just until she comes back." She promised pushing him out of the bed.

He groaned in annoyance and grabbed the small pile of his clothes then loudly whispered, "Plagg, Claws out!" There was a small wail and complaint followed by a flash of green.

"Thank you, Chat." Marinette whispered.

"I'm going to be back in twenty minutes." He promised.

"Wait." She breathed. "What?"

He leaped back onto the bed and kissed her softly on the mouth before grinning and pulling away. "I will come back, Princess. I just want to feed my kwami."

That was partially true. PLagg would be better to deal with if he was fed.

"My mom is bringing-" She started.

"He won't eat that." He shook his head. "He's a snob."

Adrien could almost hear Plagg complaining "No I'm not." From within the ring.

"I will be back, I promise." He kissed her once more and bound out the window.

* * *

Adrien got home to a very angry father.

"Where have you been?" Gabriel demanded.

"I was at a friends house studying." Adrien lied smoothly, which was not always common. "I lost track of time."

"When I extended your curfew it was with the expectation that you would be home on time." Gabriel snapped. "If you can't even do that, I will have no choice but to limit your free time once again. You are no longer permitted out out this house for any reason other than school, sports, and designated photo shoots."

"But father..." Adrien complained but it was no use.

"If I hear one more complaint I will take you from that school and you can return to homeschooling, is that clear?"

"Yes, father." Adrien moped.

"Did your friend at least think to feed you?" Gabriel demanded.

"Yes, father."

"Good." Gabriel nodded. "You have already severely damaged your schedule and we don't need to fit that in too. Piano then bed."

"Yes, father." Adrien agreed lazily marching upstairs to his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Tough break, kid." Plagg mused flying out of Adriens pocket. "Did you at least get my Camembert?"

Adrien tossed him a slice of cheese which Plagg readily accepted.

"Poor Marinette." Plagg added. "Will have no alley cat to sing her to sleep."

"I'm not breaking my promise, Plagg." Adrien snapped as he set up a timer on his phone which began playing piano. Then he started building a pillow version of himself under the covers of his bed.

"But your dad said...!" Plagg whined.

"It's not my fault he never thinks to ground Chat Noir." Adrien mused. "Plagg, Claws out!"

"Please no!" Plagg wailed as he was forced back into the ring.

* * *

Marinette was asleep when he returned but her window was open and pastries were piled on her computer desk. He helped himself to a few before climbing back into her bed. It had been longer than twenty minutes but he assumed the important part was that he kept his promise.

"Mh?" She moaned in her sleep.

"It's me." He announced quietly.

"Hi, Kitty." She moaned tiredly.

"Should I go?" He wondered a little self conscious as he ate one of his cookies.

"No." She breathed.

He smiled and pulled her blanket over himself. His clawed hands touched her bare skin lightly and he closed his eyes.

"Chat..." He wasn't moved by the voice at first. "Chat Noir."

Consciousness hit him hard and he jumped up from his sleep.

"Chat."

"Marinette?" He breathed. It took him a few moments to adjust to the new surroundings, and to remember why he could see his surroundings despite the dark. He rarely went to sleep as Chat Noir. Usually he had his Kwami sleeping somewhere with him rather than in the ring.

"I'm sorry to wake you." She spoke so quietly that it was hard for him to focus on her voice.

"Don't be." He shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

He put a protective arm in front of her as if about to defend her from some unseen threat.

"No." She answered. "Not really."

"Oh." He fell back onto the bed. He didn't think he'd slept at someone elses house in years. The last person was Chloe when they were probably five years old. It was strange and he didn't know whether he liked or disliked it. But he liked waking up in Marinettes arms. Then panic seized him. What if his dad checked on him during the night? What if he moved the covers to see that Adrian wasn't there? What could he do? He quickly decided that rather than getting himself kicked out of school, he'd kidnap himself, send a ransom and have Ladybug come save him.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted to sleep here." She explained. "Not that I don't want you here, it's just... maybe you're expected at home."

Chat Noir was still trying to settle his heart from the small panic attack he was still having.

"Are you okay, Chat?" Marinette wondered.

Rather than answer, he rolled onto her and began kissing her shoulders, collar bone, and chest.

"Chat." She breathed as he began licking and nipping at her body, biting at some points and on her nipples, licking down her stomach and between her legs. She gasped, " _Chat_!"

He looked up at her, unsure whether or not he could be seen clearly in the dark room but he could see her. She watched him, or his shadow, as he spread open her legs and began kissing and licking between.

She gasped and let her head fall back as he made her wetter and wetter, toying with her folds and biting at her flesh.

" _Mmm_ , please." She moaned grabbing at his hair and closing her legs on his head instinctively.

He continued until she was almost completely spasming before lifting his head. He wiped his lips and said "Claws in." allowing Plagg to run away with a quiet "What are you thinking, kid?" comment. His night vision was gone but with her right under him, he didn't need it.

He'd left most of his clothes at home so he was only wearing boxers which he pulled off and kicked away. Then he spread her waiting legs and positioned himself between them slowly before very quickly thrusting as far as he could. She let out a small scream which he covered by attaching her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his back and began clawing into him desperately as he moved his hips faster and harder over and over.

He kept his lips on her skin and continued until they both believed they were done.

"I need water." She panted.

"Let me get it." He offered but she pushed him aside lightly.

"I don't need my parents seeing you sneaking in and out of my room, kitty." She giggled.

"This cat is as quiet as a mouse." He joked but laid back in the bed with his hands over his head. She returned with a glass of water for each of them which he gladly accepted. "Thank you."

They slept in one another's arms until about five in the morning when Plagg woke Adrian up from his rest.

"No, Plagg." Adrien moaned.

"Come on, kid." Plagg whined. "Natalie will be coming to wake you up any minute. How do you think she'll react when you're not there?"

This seemed to work for him. He popped up, put on his boxers, kissed Marinettes forehead but only after imagining how amazing it would be to wake up next to her, and kiss her and hug her and have it be normal.

"Plagg," Adrien whispered, "Claws out."

In a flash of green, he was Chat Noir again. He wrote a small note for Marinette, left it on his pillow, felt a small ping of pride calling it "his pillow", took a couple pastries from last night and raced out the window.

* * *

Marinette woke up alone and a little sore. She'd woken up sore from battles before but this was different. It felt different. She felt different. She felt a little guilty, and afraid too, but most embarrassed. She couldn't be sure why.

She rolled, partially expecting to roll into Chat Noir. Instead a piece of paper crinkled against her face.

 _Good morning Princess,_

 _I apologize for not being with you when you woke. Believe it, it was a difficult decision to leave. I hope you have an amazing day at school and I hope to see you soon._

 _Much love,_

 _Chat Noir._

Marinette suddenly knew where the fear came from, and the guilt. What if he expected more from her now? Would he only see her as his night time play mate? And why did she do what she did with him? Why didn't she say no? She should have, in her opinion.

But even worse than the fear that he'd return, was the fear that he wouldn't.

* * *

Marinette was once again barely on time for school. On the bright side, she had effectively forgotten why she'd been so sad the day before, and the sight of Adrien didn't fill her with pain as she feared it might.

She still loved him, no matter what she'd done with Chat Noir, and therefore he could still love her no matter what he did with anyone else. She offered him a soft smile as she rushed to her seat but couldn't explain the blank, wide stare he gave her as she entered. No one else looked at her any different, why did he?

When class was over, he turned in his chair to face Marinette.

"H-hey, Marinette." He said, but his voice sounded a little sad.

"Hey, Adrien." She replied with simple ease.

"I was just wondering if you were okay last night." He explained. "You seemed upset."

"Oh." She blinked in surprise. She hadn't actually thought to check on him after the akuma. Then she'd been too preoccupied with Chat Noir. "I-It was nothing. I was just being dramatic m...maybe I was tired."

Again, she couldn't understand the look on his face. He seemed a bit surprised and maybe... disappointed?

"Oh... okay..." He answered shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. "D-did you do anything fun last night? Anything new?"

She felt her throat catch her words and worried that they'd shake too much when she spoke. Did he know?! Her mind was racing with questions but she hadn't told anybody... not even Alya, yet so how could he know?

"N-No, nothing." She answered but was sure her face flushed red.

"Oh." He looked down at his shuffling feet and she internally kicked herself. How awkward had she made him feel yesterday with all her questions about Lila that he had to try so hard to talk to her today? Why couldn't she just make him go back to being normal? Why had she said anything at all? She knew she would rather be his friend than some awkward girl he was scared to talk to. "Kay."

"Did you do anything last night?" She almost yelled the question in her attempt to maintain the normal conversation.

She noticed his face start turning pink and instantly worried that she'd embarrassed him by speaking too loud.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He mumbled scratching the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes.

"Hey," Marinette started, suddenly feeling more normal. "Alya and I were thinking of seeing a movie after school. Do you want to join us? You could bring Nino or whoever."

She hadn't run these plans through Alya but she spent most of her free time with her anyways so it wouldn't seem too strange. And worst case scenario, as Marinette saw it, she would say Alya cancelled and invite other friends to the movie so she wouldn't have to survive thinking about her and her beloved Adrien alone at the movies. The thought wouldn't make her act any more normal.

"I'd love to!" Adrien smiled excitedly. He always loved being part of the group, Marinette knew this, and the request would obviously intrigue him. But then the smile fell, "But I don't think I'll be allowed. My father wants me to come home right after school."

"O-kay." Marinette blinked forcing her disappointment to stay settled. "Maybe another time then."

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled and laughed a little awkwardly. A small pang of self-doubt filled her as she debated whether he might actually want to go or not. No, she decided, he wanted to but his father wouldn't let him.

"I'll ask tonight and maybe we can all go tomorrow?" Adrien wondered.

Although she'd been the one to suggest it be a group event, she felt the ' _all'_ stab into her stomach like a knife.

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow." She smiled. "Whatever you want-I mean not only you, it matters what they wants too and we have to make sure it works for them or it will just be us-not that I'm against it being just us but it might be better to have them, you know, encase I start crying or sweating or babbling-" She stopped when he put his hand on her shoulder. His friendly smile had gotten bigger and more amused. _He probably thinks I sound like an idiot_ , she thought and pouted a little.

Despite what she thought, he was just happy to have his friend acting normal again-or his idea of normal. But she was never this chatty with Chat Noir. Adrien wondered about that for a moment but said, "It's okay Marinette. I get what you're trying to say."

"Do you?" She really hoped that he didn't because all she ever wanted to say to him was that he was beautiful, and smart, and nice, and interesting, and that no girl would ever deserve him. She felt a thud in her stomach and instantly recognized it as guilt. Here she was determining that no other girl would ever deserve him but did she? Last night, she had sex with Chat Noir... and liked it. How would that ever be fair to Adrien? How could she tell him? Would he even understand? Maybe she'd completely thrown herself out of his grasp forever.

Although he didn't know what caused it, Adrien realized she was breathing heavier than usual.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a slightly worried tone.

She nodded rapidly. "I just need to take a moment to sit."

He needed to hear no more. Adrien quickly led her to one of the benches and helped her sit. He put his hand on her back to support her but the action brought back too many memories of the night before and he figured it would be more appropriate if he reduced the amount of time he spent touching her. Especially since it made it difficult for him to keep his mind clean.

Marinette did not interpret this action the same way. She believed the sudden change in his actions displayed a disinterest in being near her. She tried to convince herself she was happy just being his friend, and it worked a little until she remembered him supporting Rose, and Julika, and even Max or Nino. He was always using physical contact with people. He just didn't want it with her.

"Hey girl, hey Adrien." Marinette calmed down a little when she heard her best friend arrive. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Marinette nodded quickly but Alya was quickly by her side anyways. She wrapped one hand around Marinette's shoulders and touched her wrist sensitively with the other. It appeared to calm Marinette down substantially. Adrien watched her do this with a slight feeling of envy. Why couldn't he do that for her? He wanted to. And he was beginning to resent the idea that he could only ever comfort her as Chat Noir. Why couldn't Adrien be as brave as Chat? Chat would have no difficultly wrapping his arms around anyone who needed help. Apparently, he thought, Adrien couldn't do the same.

"I'm okay, thanks Alya." Marinette said fearing looking at Adrien because she didn't want to explain to him that the idea of not being more than his friend had given her some kind of minor anxiety attack. "Adrien can't go out tonight but he wants to ask his dad if you, me, and Nino can go to the movies tomorrow night. Do you want to?"

A knowing look passed Alya's face in the form of a sly grin but she only said, "Yes, that sounds fun."

"We can bring other people, too." Adrien added suddenly, adding pain to her heavy stomach. "It can be a full group."

"I'll ask around and see who's in." Alya offered while patting Marinettes back in a supportive way.

Adrien smiled widely but internally regretted making the offer to invite more people. He liked spending time with more friends. He wanted to open himself up to opportunities he rarely had to spend time with classmates. But he also realized that inviting more people meant less one-on-one time with Marinette. And after last night, he wanted to get to know her better as Adrien, not just Chat Noir.

* * *

After school Alya and Marinette went site seeing around Paris and pretended they were tourists. They were having fun until there was an akuma attack. Ladybug was the first on the scene but Chat Noir arrived shortly after.

"Do you know where the akuma is?" Chat asked her.

She wanted to blush and giggle when he spoke to her. Not the same as she did when she spoke to Adrien, but in respect to knowing she'd taken his virginity the night before and he had no idea it was her. She almost felt guilty about that, but swallowed it knowing there were more important things to focus on at the moment.

"It's in his umbrella." She answered with a fair amount of confidence.

The akuma was easy to get since the victim was using the umbrella as a sword and Chat Noir simply had to grab it with his cataclysm to destroy it.

After she fixed everything, Ladybug asked him, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Why?" He smiled and leaned into her slightly but he kept a bigger distance than usual which she found she kind of liked. She had noticed that although he'd remained flirty, he hadn't tried anything with Ladybug and she felt pride in her partners ability to show what she saw as respect for Marinette, even if he didn't know she was there. "Were you going to ask me on a _date_?"

She giggled and replied, "No, I was just wondering."

"Did you want to go on a date? Dinner? Movie? My treat." He offered with his big green eyes full of life and excitement.

"Sorry, kitty." She said truly saddened that she couldn't drill him full of questions about herself. "I have too much homework to catch up on."

"Maybe another time then." He offered with a small purr.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I'd better get going before I change back. Bug out."

And then she was gone.

Back at home, Marinette struggled to finish her math homework. Tikki tried to help her but Marinette was too frustrated. Her mind was focused on Chat Noir, and Adrien and how she hadn't gotten a chance to tell Alya because of the akuma.

"it's okay, Marinette, just focus on the question and you'll think of an answer." Tikki tried.

"It's no used, Tikki!" Marinette cried only a moment before hearing a small rap on her outside window. "Quick, Tikki, hide."

Tikki grumbled something quietly but Marinette couldn't make out exactly what.

When she opened the window, she noticed a familiar face.

"Good evening, Princess." Chat smiled pleasantly at her. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Good evening, Chat." She greeted as she welcomed him into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He mused strolling casually into the room.

"I'm doing homework. It's kind of hard, I don't know if you're any good at math but..." She led him to her desk where she'd been working on the same three questions for over an hour.

"Try getting rid of R by dividing it by both sides." He offered after looking at it for only a moment.

"What?" She asked looking at it. "You can't just... Oh."

He smirked a mischievous smile and brought his face closer to hers. Close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Maybe I could tutor you." He offer with a purr.

He put his hand on her back as he'd wanted to all day and lightly licked her cheek.

" _Ew_!" She laughed pushing him away. "Don't do that!"

"Come on." He laughed sitting in the seat beside hers and motioning for her to sit. She did. "I'll help you."

She watched him carefully as she sat. She'd never expected Chat Noir to be good at math. Though she couldn't say she was surprised. He had many talents.

It took them only fifteen minutes to get through the math work.

Chat threw down the pen and lay back in his chair, lifting his feet so they would dangle in the air. His arms bent behind his head as he relaxed back. "So tell me about this boy." He requested.

"What boy?" Marinette wondered but requested it only a second later when she realized what he likely meant.

"Not to open old wounds," Chat added smoothly, "I'm just curious about the type of person who could hurt someone as... delicate as you."

"I'm not delicate." She snapped.

He grinned. "Wrong word."

She rolled her eyes and let her head fall back as she pondered how to explain without letting him know too much. "He didn't intentionally hurt me. He probably doesn't even know I care... about him."

"You haven't told him?" Chat felt deeply irritated by this. He couldn't understand why. He was also pleased that no one had caused her to feel rejected. He wasn't entirely sure how both emotions could be present simultaneously, but apparently they were. "Why not?"

"I can't! The second I start thinking about telling him my mind stops working and I babble and rant until he thinks I'm crazy!" She explained.

"You're babbling and ranting is cute." Chat laughed, then realized he shouldn't be aware of that since she never seemed to do it with Chat. "No one could think it was crazy."

Chat felt a piece of him conflicted by the realization that he was encouraging her to approach a boy who wasn't himself romantically, and found the idea made him feel almost nauseous. He couldn't explain it. She was just a friend, wasn't she? Granted, they'd recently done more-than-friend activities, but he figured he shouldn't be bothered by the idea of her with other... No. He was bothered. He couldn't even complete the thought without glaring.

"I doubt he feels that way." She muttered.

"Then move on." He suggested, hopefully.

"Move on?" She demanded. "How?"

"No one is worth your time if they make you feel bad about yourself." He said. "Find someone who appreciates you. Like I do."

Marinette asked, "But how?"

He shrugged. "How about..." He looked around the room for a moment then smiled. "How about the next boy you see. In person."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully raising one eyebrow at him.

"Call it... fate?" He suggested, then praised himself happily, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"No offence, Chat, but that's insane." She laughed.

"Only counting the boys who aren't family or strangers." He offered, "And who come to you."

"Like my house?" She asked, though she wasn't even considering what he was suggesting.

"Or you could go wait in your parents bakery." He smiled. "The next boy from your class who walks in, you ask him out. Unless it is the one who you're trying to get over. But what are the chances of that happening?"

"I don't see the logic in your plan." She informed him honestly.

"Do it for me, then." He offered. "As a thank you for helping with your math."

She considered what he was saying for a moment. She didn't want to lead someone on, but that's also not what he was asking. Just ask them out. To spend time with. Maybe a movie or they could go to the museum or do anything like normal friends would do. Plus, and she wasn't going to tell him this part, it would help her practice asking Adrien out. And it was like he said before, what were the chances someone from her class would show up at the bakery?

"Fine, Kitty." She agreed and watch his grin broaden.

"Fantastic!" He cheered. "I'm going to go home while you do that so my parents don't think I've disappeared."

"But wait-" She called too late and he was gone.

"You're not really going to do it, are you Marinette?" Tikki wondered, appearing from out of what seemed like no where.

"Chat thinks this will help me and I said I would." Marinette answered. "And I don't think anyone will come in who I am not comfortable spending an hour or so with as friends."

"I think you would be better off just asking Adrien." Tikki noted. "Less steps and he's the one you really want."

"Chat Noir has a point though, Tikki, I need to get more comfortable and Adrien makes me... panic."

"Fine, Marinette." Tikki sighed. "But I warned you."

"Nothing bad will happen." Marinette put a small plate of cookies on her desk for Tikki to enjoy while she ran down to the bakery to offer her parents help.

"We aren't that busy." Her mom told her when she offered.

"Surely there is something I can do." Marinette disliked the idea of watching her parents work without offering assistance. The door opened and the bell chimed but it was a man with his young daughter. Marinette relaxed.

"Maybe you can rearrange the catering bills." Her father offered.

"I can do that." Marinette smiled taking the pamphlets and menus out of the small box of 'storage' to organize into nice displays. Another couple walked in but Marinette didn't know them. Her heart had started racing as she debated whether she should actually do as Chat had asked or if she should simply not and say she did.

Lying was wrong, she decided, and she wouldn't ask whoever came in-if anyone-on a romantic date, just a friends date.

The door chimed again and her heart froze when he walked in. He needed no introduction in her mind. His flawless features, golden blonde hair, and green eyes were enough to identify him perfectly.

Marinette struggled to find the air needed to create words but she remembered what Chat had said about ignoring the one she wanted so she could practice liking other people.

But it was fate!

Here he was, Adrien, in the flesh. The first boy after Chat Noir had suggested she wait for the first boy who entered.

He looked quickly around the bakery with a small, flawless smile on his face. His eyes didn't stop until he found Marinette.

"Hi, Marinette." He greeted with a small wave and walked over to stand beside her.

"H-h-hh-hi, Adrien." She breathed.

He watched her almost knowingly for a moment. Neither spoke for about thirty seconds until Marinette's mom stepped in.

"Hi, Adrien." She greeted kindly. "Is there anything we can get for you or are you here to visit Marinette?"

Marinette felt her heart pause and then flutter.

"Both, actually." Adrien smiled. "I wanted a box of croissants and yours are the best in all of Paris."

Both her parents seemed bashful by the compliment.

"What's up with you, Marinette?" Adrien wondered.

"I-I-Hi-Nothing." It couldn't be fate. She thought but deep down she knew that she knew it was. Adrien. Her sweet love. How could she ask him out though? With her parents right there?! Chat had said not to ask the boy she wanted on the chance he came in, but that was chance! And what were the chances he happened to be the first boy from her class to walk into the bakery? Plus, Chat need not know who exactly she had been crushing on.

"Cool." He smiled.

Marinette swore she could almost feel him waiting to be asked but her mouth had sewn itself shut and her throat would make no sounds.

"Here you go, Adrien." They hadn't him the box and he paid before returning to Marinette who replied by staring at him. Finally, his smile started to falter. "I-uh... The other reason I was here..." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He hesitated but then perked up and said, "Nino borrowed something the other day, then gave it to Alya who said she left it in your room. Is it possible for me to go up and get it?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment then jumped into action with a cherry red face "Yes! Absolutely! Follow me!"

And she marched upstairs. Adrien waved goodbye to Marinettes parents and followed her upstairs.

"W-what did they borrow?" She wondered as they entered her room. She didn't remember seeing anything out of place, and didn't remember Alya leaving anything behind.

Adrien bounded towards the desk and picked up a pen. "T-this is it!"

"A... pen?" Marinette asked curiously. She didn't want to scare him by mentioning it, but she knew exactly what brand of pens Natalie always bought him, and that wasn't one of them. Plus, did he really care about a pen that much when he could easily afford ten-thousand, and more importantly HAD SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO USE ONE OF HER PRECIOUS ADRIENS PENS WITHOUT CHERISHING EVERY MOMENT OF IT!?

"I-It was a given to me from my mother." He hated the idea of bringing his mother into a lie but he knew it was the answer that would raise the least questions.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She replied immediately.

"It's okay. Actually, I wanted to ask you something..." He mumbled before noticing a small stuffed red toy laying beside a plate of half eaten cookies. He'd been in her room many times, and he'd been in her room only ten minutes before and he'd never seen it before. Actually, he'd never seen anything similar to this before except... "Is this a...?" He showed Marinette what he was holding and Marinette quickly jumped between her and the playing stuffed Tikki, pulling Tikki out of Adrians hands.

"It's from China." She lied smoothly with a large smile.

Adrien hardly moved. He watched her with a frozen expression and stared only at her face, examining it through cautious, careful and slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?" She wondered.

"Nothing." He answered turning on his heel and rushing out the door. "I've got to go, sorry, bye!"

"What was that?" Marinette asked when Adrien was out of sight.

"I couldn't tell you." Tikki said as she re-animated herself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far! Hopefully you've enjoyed up to this point. I will likely update again by tomorrow if you are interested in reading more. Feel free to comment what you've liked, what you would improve on my writing (awkward sentences, confusing parts, spelling and grammatical errors etc.) as I am here to improve (Although I have not edited this yet so you may find a few haha), and anything you didn't like.**

 ** _Warning:_ I will not be accepting comments meant to spread hate or anger. I have no interest in you taking your anger of whatever kind, so keep it. Disliking my story or a part of it is one thing, but bullying and sending threats is another which I am not going to tolerate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unedited as of 2018-04-21. Sorry guys! I was going to use these last few days to edit but instead was trying to write it. Tomorrow I will start! Please excuse any stupid grammar and spelling errors. I was falling asleep while writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Adrien jumped into his computer chair the moment he sat got home. Plagg was satisfied returning to his hoard of cheese while Adrien opened Alya's Ladyblog. He knew what he needed to know about kwami's, and he definitely knew what Plagg looked like when he pretended he couldn't move, but it could still be coincidence.

Surprisingly, for him at least, he found himself hoping it was not.

Adrien pulled up a photo of Ladybug from the Ladyblog and pulled up a photo which Alya had posted of her and Marinette. He stared at both photo's intently but realized something about the photo of Ladybug seemed unclear. When he tried to compare their features, he seemed to continuously forget what Ladybug looked like almost like it had been blurred in his memory. For reference, he pulled up a photo of himself and Chat Noir and experienced the same problem.

"Plagg!" He called.

"I'm busy, kid." Plagg replied as he ate his way into the center of a cheese ball.

"It's an emergency." Adrien tried.

"Is all the cheese in the world going extinct?" Plagg wondered.

"No?" Adrien replied.

"Then it is not an emergency, is it?"

"Come here." Adrien snapped, rolling back in his chair to pick up Plagg who let out a small " _Hey_!"

"Can it be her?" Adrien asked.

"What evidence are you basing this question of?" Plagg inquired curiously.

"Marinette had something in her room that looked like a kwami." Adrien explained. "But not a cat, a bug. A red bug... Like Ladybug."

"Or it was just a toy." Plagg suggested.

"No, I know what it was Plagg, I saw it!" Adrien argued.

"Are you sure you're not just _hoping_ that Marinette is Ladybug?" Plagg wondered.

"What do you mean?" Adrien wondered.

"I mean that you're in love with Ladybug but also with Marinette, and it would just be easier for you if they were the same person." Plagg explained.

"I'm not in love with Marinette." Adrien defended. "She's just a friend."

"So is Ladybug, kid, labels don't change feelings." Plagg groaned.

"There is only one way to find out if Marinette is Ladybug." Adrien decided.

"Please don't." Plagg tried but knew it was pointless. Adrien had stopped listening.

"Next time there is an akuma, I will stay with Marinette until Ladybug arrives." Adrien announced.

"And when does the heroic Chat Noir make his appearance?" Plagg asked with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"After Ladybug." Adrien answered.

"And if Marinette _is_ Ladybug?" Plagg wondered. "You're going to prevent her from saving the day to satisfy your curiosity?"

"I won't let Paris suffer." Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'll just be keeping an eye on Marinette and if Marinette can't be found when Ladybug arrives, then I will be sure."

"I think it's a bad idea but hey, when do you even listen to what I think?" Plagg wondered.

"I listen to you, Plagg." Adrien informed him before returning his stare to the photo's of Ladybug and Marinette. "Why doesn't her hair change? Or her eyes?"

"What?" Plagg wondered.

"My eyes change. And my hair. But if Ladybug and Marinette are the same person, why doesn't she change?"

Plagg sighed in exhaustion. He spoke quickly and with little interest as he answered, "I don't know, kid. You change because I bring out who you really are and not who you act like for you father. If Marinette is Ladybug... I guess they're the same person or similar, I don't know and I never cared to ask anyone."

"Maybe that's why I can't recognize her." Adrien breathed. "Or myself."

"Yeah, maybe, where's the Swiss?" Plagg flew towards the small counter of cheese and started digging again.

Adrien sighed with a small smile and stared up at the two photos admiringly. He rested his chin on his hand and his elbow on his desk. He didn't stop until Natalie called him for dinner.

* * *

"Why didn't you hide, Tikki?" Marinette wondered. She didn't blame Tikki for Adrien running away, but she did worry that Adrien had seen her Kwami.

"I thought you were alone." Tikki replied just as surprised as Marinette that she hadn't been fast enough. Normally, she could hear people, or at least sense them. "I guess he's really light on his feet."

"What if he knows what a kwami is?" Marinette asked suddenly. "What if he makes the connection?"

"Kwami's aren't common knowledge, Marinette." Tikki reminded. "What are the chances he will be able to identify one?"

Marinette hesitated but decided, "You're right. He probably thought you were a cute little toy."

Tikki giggled and returned to her cookies.

Since her homework was done, Marinette found herself on her balcony drawing until late into the night. She didn't realize until she decided to go to bed that she'd been waiting for him, and was a little disappointed that he hadn't return. Adrien had run out so suddenly that she could almost feel her heart snap back into her chest when it wasn't able to follow him. Still, she had expected Chat to come back.

She thought maybe he'd decided to gone on parole. She considered joining him but knew it was too late. Nothing bad should happen at this time of night. It was a little after midnight and most of Paris had gone home or was going home if they'd stayed out.

"Goodnight, Tikki." She sighed as she crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight, Marinette." Tikki responded, cuddling into her chest over the blanket.

Just as she closed her eyes, Marinette heard a small thud outside. Then a small tap on her window.

She groaned in some annoyance as Tikki moved to hide, complaining about "poor timing".

Marinette didn't get out of bed as the window opened and the dark figure jumped in.

"Marinette?" He called quietly.

"I'm sleeping." She grumbled.

"Should I go?" He wondered.

"I don't care what you do, Chat." She groaned. She'd waited up for him. Now she wanted to sleep. Maybe, she thought, she would get to school on time.

She heard the window close and wasn't sure where he was until she felt him crawling into her bed. He wasn't grabby which, if she were being honest, disappointed her a little. He simply got under the covers and lay down next to her.

"Sorry for being so late." He whispered. "I got distracted."

"It's fine." She mumbled.

"I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about you." He added.

"I would never think that." She said in an almost joking tone.

He smiled and looked at her through the dark. Being right in front of him, he thought it was clearer. He knew she was brave enough to be Ladybug, and definitely creative enough to come up with all the uses for the lucky charm. He tried to remember how they spoke-they didn't share the same speech patterns, but neither did Adrien and Chat Noir.

She was often late for school, which was strange because she lived right next to the school. And she would leave with an excuse whenever he did. But he'd seen Ladybug and Marinette in the same place at the same time-but he'd also seen two Ladybugs at the same time and no Marinette. He also knew illusions existed. It made sense, though, why she would have trusted him so quickly last night. He'd assumed it was because he was a hero. Like it was some girls fantasy to spend the night with him. Maybe she simply trusted him because she knew she could always depend on him. The thought made him want to smile. He'd always wanted a friend he could trust unquestioning, and he was sure Ladybug was that kind of friend, but Marinette too? He wasn't sure he had that much luck.

As he watched her sleep he realized that this was all he wanted. To be close to her. To comfort her when she needed him. To protect her and keep her safe. Not only encase she was Ladybug, but as Marinette. And not only as a friend. A small smile played across his face as he thought of them being the same person. His chest bubbled with pride and hope. He'd always known Ladybug was a good person under her mask, without needing to know who she was, but Marinette? He couldn't think of a better person.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized Plagg had been right. He _wanted_ Marinette to be Ladybug. He wanted it bad. He'd thought of it once or twice in the past but ignored his intuition because he thought he was being ridiculous.

Maybe it was, though. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up. Ladybug had no romantic interest in Chat. She wanted someone else. She'd told him this many times. But so had Marinette.

Chat thought about earlier. When he'd come into the bakery hoping for Marinette to ask him out. He'd hoped to help her practice going on a real date, while also thanking her for the night before. Now he realized he didn't want to help her practice. He only wanted to do a real date. With her. Would his father even let him though? Could he possibly give her the time she needed as himself when his father expected so much from him?

And what if she didn't like him back? The look on her face when he walked in was more like panic than excitement. Maybe she only thought of him as a friend. The idea caused him to tense uncomfortably. Would she be happy finding out that he was Chat Noir? Or would she be disappointed? Would she hate him for not telling her before they... No, because he tried to tell her and she didn't want to know.

Maybe it was irrelevant to even consider. What kind of a boyfriend could he even be? Rarely seeing each other outside of school, unless she was actually Ladybug in which case also saving Paris together. He wouldn't bother her with a small pang of interest which he knew could very well be from her being his first. She was his friend. A good friend which is something he needed much more than any love interest.

Chat kissed her forehead and did not take his lips of her when he was done. He maintain the small connection, closing his eyes to better enjoy the moment because he didn't know how long it could last.

"I love you." He breathed as he pulled away and put his head on his pillow.

* * *

Adrien was beginning to feel disappointed when he woke up in his own bed at home. He liked falling asleep next to Marinette, he wanted to wake up next to her, and with her. So far he'd been waking up at three or four in the morning and running home encase anyone came to check on him or wake him up in the morning.

He showered and prepared for school which he made it to just before the bell rang. When he saw Marinette in his first class, his heart stopped. There she was. His Ladybug-or at least he believed she was.

"Hey, Nino." Adrien greeted as he went to sit beside him. "Hey Alya, Marinette."

"H-hi." Marinette waved excitedly but her face was blank of almost all emotion and colour.

 _Wow_ , Adrien thought, as he'd never realized how good she was at hiding her Ladybug confidence. It was not that he ever thought Marinette was less confident than Ladybug, only different.

He suddenly understood why she was always fumbling over her own words. It was an act. She was intelligently separating herself from Ladybug. He wondered how much different he seemed compared to Chat Noir. He'd always assumed it was obviously him but apparently she hadn't figured it out. With that being said, he thought Ladybug had always been much worse at recognizing people when compared to him.

"My dad said we could go to that movie if it's right after fencing." Adrien smiled. His father had given him a list of approved movies and had prepaid for those tickets which limited the groups choices which Adrien hoped they didn't mind. Last time he went to a movie alone with Nino, Nino had been nice about it so he hoped for the same response this time.

"Awesome, man." Nino somewhat cheered as he pat his best friends shoulder.

"Great." Alya smiled. "We've invited Rose and Julika too. Max and Kim might come too, but they were uncertain."

"Oh-okay." Marinette smiled a little. It didn't look as genuine as Adrien had seen her smile be in the past. He noticed Alya and Marinette share a couple knowing looks before settling in their seats.

Adrien sat and withheld his smile. He was finally going to a movie with his Ladybug-or the girl he was sure was Ladybug.

The day went fast for Adrien and Marinette who were both, unknowingly, excited to be going to the movie with the other. Adrien debated whether he should or should not sit near her. He'd always been able to in the past but he didn't know how much Chat Noir would come out if he was in a dark room with her. He debated asking her out after the movie but decided against it. They were just friends after all and if they wanted to see a movie together, it would be a mutual decision.

After school Adrien was able to lose himself in fencing practice. This was a nice break from fantasizing about Ladybug and Marinette. The practice was not long, but today it felt like forever. He wanted to spend more time with Marinette as himself and not just Chat Noir. He wanted her to like him, and not just her masked partner. During the small water breaks, Adrien's thoughts ran to Marinette. What was she doing? Was she going to be happy to see him? Adrien tried to calm his nerves by repeatedly asking "How much could happen just because I'm not with her?"

* * *

His bodyguard was waiting outside for him after practice for a little longer than usual since Adrien decided to shower and fix his hair. Adrien had never cared what he looked like after a practice. With that being said, he usually went straight home after his practices.

His bodyguard silently drove him to the theater while he texted Nino to receive an update on who had arrived.

 _ **To Adrien**_

 _I came with Alya and Marinette. Rose and Julika just arrived and she brought her brother, Luka._

 ** _From Nino_**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Nino_**

 _He was in that band, right?_

 ** _From Adrien_**

 ** _._**

Adrien had not remained in Luka's band for long. His father had stopped his participation shortly after it had started due to its affect on "valuable practice time".

 _ **To Adrien**_

 _That's him. I don't know him well but he seems nice and he's been keeping Marinette busy. They haven't stopped talking since he got here._

 _ **From Nino**_

 _ **.**_

Adrien decided the comment was only relate-able to having a fiery arrow pierced through his stomach. He took deep breathes and decided not to think about it since he was around the corner from the theater anyways. This did not help. His mind started racing with unrealistic fears of how Luka might be attracting Marinette. Then he reminded himself that she was only a friend, and she was free to do whatever suited her best. Still, each second felt like five minutes and he couldn't explain his anticipation. Was seeing a movie with friends really this important to him?

 _Yes_ , he decided as he rested on the edge of his seat waiting for the car to reach its destination.

When they finally arrived, Adrien thanked his bodyguard for the ride and rushed into the theater. He found them with ease. They were waiting near the concession. Rose was ordering something while Nino, Julika, and Alya all talked, and while Marinette and Luka stood a few feet away talking. Adrien saw Marinette laugh as felt both happiness for her amusement and the instinct to bite Luka.

"Hey guys." Adrien greeted approaching Marinette and Luka first since they were standing closest. Luka turned to greet him while Marinette stared. Adrien couldn't understand why, but the slight height difference between the two bothered him. Luka was taller than Adrien than a little bit due to him being a couple years older. "What move are you going to go see?"

"The new comedy." Alya answered as she approached. "Hey Adrien, glad you could make it."

"Hey, Alya." Adrien smiled. "Me too."

"Are we still all getting dinner after this?" Rose wondered as she returned to the group with popcorn and chocolate.

Adrien felt himself freeze. He felt sudden envy for all of them. His father had only allowed to movie, and he doubted he would be allowed to skip his Chinese _AND_ his piano lesson. He'd only been allowed because he convinced his father that Marinette spoke Chinese and that they'd speak Chinese the entire time, which was of course not the case. He doubted a similar excuse would work again. He watched them all get excited about the idea all the while knowing he wouldn't be able to attend.

"I think I should be getting home right after the movie." Adrien said after everyone else had agreed to go.

"Why not?" Alya wondered.

"My dad will want me home for my piano lesson." Adrien explained. He didn't want to let them think he was unhappy about leaving early so he added, "I already ate on the way, anyways."

"That's cool." Nino smiled. He was just happy Adrien had been allowed to come to the movie.

"The real world is the best place to practice your music." Luka interrupted. "Music is the soul of experience."

Adrien didn't know what what that meant and he wasn't sure he cared to. All he care about was how Marinette seemed to swoon at what he was saying. _What did he care?_ He asked himself but couldn't avoid the bubbling feeling deep inside himself.

Marinette was about to return to her conversation with Luka, who had started talking to his sister and Rose, when she felt a hand on her shoulder keep her back.

She turned and saw Adrien smiling at her. Marinette's heart stopped for a moment as she stared up at his nearly sparkling eyes.

"Marinette." She almost screamed when he said her name. And he was touching her shoulder. She felt a moment of guilt for having been just thinking about Luka is if her were Adrien. But he wasn't Adrien, this was. Chat Noirs words replayed in her head, though. Maybe she would benefit from moving on. But Adrien was talking to her at a movie and touching her shoulder so maybe there was still hope! "I'm not really hungry since I already ate, so would you like to share popcorn with me?"

Marinette struggled to regain her breathing. Adrien-her Adrien-wanted to shared popcorn with her... Which means they would sit together... and maybe touch _hands_. She wanted to scream but instead she laughed awkwardly and loudly answered, "I just got popcorn with Luka but maybe later, kay?"

"Oh." He removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled, which to her felt like he was taking her heart, as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's okay, then, I'll just get my own and Nino can take what he wants."

Internally, she was screaming at herself. What if she'd lost her chance to be next to him?

"Hey Adrien," Luka walked over and smiled. Adrien wondered how much longer until the doors to the theater would open, but he smiled as warmly as he could at Luka. Luka was carrying popcorn and a tray with two drinks and a chocolate bar. "If you want, I can drive you home after the movie."

"You can drive?" Adrien gasped.

"He just got his licence on his birthday." Marinette smiled with a little pride.

"I already have someone who can dr-" Adrien started as Luka continued.

Luka said, "There isn't enough room for everyone in Alya's mom's van so Marinette agreed to come with me."

"What about Julika?" Adrien asked and Marinette thought there was something strange in his voice. It was sharper, harder. His tone reminded her more of when Ladybug and Chat Noir addressed villains and bad guys. "Wouldn't _she_ be a better choice?"

Marinette must have missed Chat because she would have sworn Adrien sounded exactly like him when he said that. _Yes_ , she decided, _Adrien is nothing like Chat Noir. If he sounds like him, it is only because I want him to._

Marinette realized why she probably wanted him to sound like Chat pretty quickly. She wanted Adrien, and Chat wanted her and she was pretty sure he didn't look at her as just a friend, so if Chat Noir and Adrien were the same, then that would mean Adrien wanted her too. She was realistic, though, Adrien thought she was just a friend. He'd made that clear many times.

"I thought it would be fair." Marinette answered. "Plus, I don't mind."

"Sure, Luka." Adrien answered after a small moment of hesitation. "Why not?"

"Cool." Luka smiled as he handed Marinette the small tray and turned away from Adrien with his hand around Marinette's shoulder.

Adrien took a deep breath seeing that the theater door had opened and turned towards the concession. In his mind he repeated, _une amie, mon amie, mon amie, mon amie, Marinette est mon amie, mon bien amie, une bien amie, Marinette est une bien amie_.

"Tough break, kid." Plagg said from in Adriens jacket. "Get cheese."

The theater was filling as Adrien arrived. Marinette had taken a seat between Alya and Luka. She watched Adrien smile as he sat beside Nino on the other side of Alya.

"You got a lot of food for someone who isn't that hungry." Alya noted.

Adrien beamed a large, tooth filled smile at her and began eating.

When the movie finished, and they gathered in the foyer Alya asked, "Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Her focus was on Marinette first.

"Anyplace works." Marinette answered with a small shrug.

"There is a place down the street with the most amazing pasta and I haven't had spaghetti in so long!" Rose cheered.

"Sure, if that works for everyone." Nino nodded and so did everyone else.

"My mom will take us, do you know where it is Rose?" Alya wondered.

"I do." Rose answered.

"We'll text you the address after we get there and after you drop off Adrien." Alya said.

"Okay." Marinette smiled.

Adrien felt a small pinch of panic. He'd forgotten to tell his driver not to come.

"Do you guys mind waiting a second?" He asked. "I just want to use the washroom."

"Sure." Luka smiled. Adrien turned a corner and called his bodyguard to let him know he was getting a ride home from someone else and asking him to meet them at home or follow a couple cars behind. Gorilla was not a man of many words but Adrien thought he agreed.

"I'm ready." Adrien announced when he returned.

Adrien wasn't sure what to expect of Luka's car but he determined, after he saw it, that Luka was probably boring his mom's SUV. Luka opened the front passenger door for Marinette to enter and motioned for Adrien to get into the back.

"This is a nice car." Marinette noted when Luka got into the drivers side.

"Thanks." Luka smiled. "It's my mom's."

 _Knew it_ , Adrien thought with a small smug smile.

"She only uses it in emergencies, though." Luka finished. There were only three seats in a row in the back of the car and Adrien sat in the middle so he could clearly see both people in the front of the car. "Or for when we are practicing or playing away from the rivers."

"It's so cool that you can drive already." Marinette smiled. She wondered if it was inappropriate to have a small crush on your friends older brother and debated whether or not to ask Julika for permission.

"Can you change the station?" Adrien asked.

Marinette immediately felt guilty for having almost completely forgotten Adrien was in the back. How could she ever forget her beautiful Adrien?!

"Sorry!" She gasped as she changed the music playing to Jagged Stone which she knew they all liked.

"It's amazing how he plays." Luka praised momentarily closing his eyes to enjoy the music. Adrien almost yelled at him to watch the road but Luka opened his eyes again before he could.

At least, Adrien thought, if Marinette was Ladybug like he thought she was, Luka would be the only one injured by his poor driving safety. Adrien positioned himself in his seat so that, on the small chance he was incorrect or that she was too surprised to transform, he could easily pounce and save her from injury. Because she's a good friend and he didn't want to see her hurt, he told himself.

"It can be really hard on your hands." Luka continued taking Marinettes in his own and opening her fingers so he could begin drawing into the lines of her hands with his fingers.

Adrien wasn't sure exactly what emotion he was feeling but the word "cataclysm" was itching at his tongue.

Marinette smiled as Luka drew soft little lines on her fingers, palm, and forearm.

"It cramps in here." Luka explained, "And your fingers get rough here."

"That tickles." Marinette giggled.

Luka chuckled to himself. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Marinette smiled. "I like it."

Their touch was broken by Adrien throwing his arm between the two with his palm facing up. "Do it to me." He demanded. "I want to know what it's like, too."

"Oh." Luka blinked in surprise. "Okay." He put his hand over Adriens with much less intimacy than what he'd had with Marinette.

"This does feel nice." Adrien commented, though he didn't actually feel much since Luka hardly touched him.

"Is this it?" Luka asked as they pulled up outside the house.

"Yes." But Adrien didn't move to leave the car.

"it's a nice house." Luka commented.

"Thanks." Adrien responded.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, Adrien." Marinette smiled.

Adrien looked at her for a moment with eyes she couldn't understand. She wondered for a moment if he wanted to get out of the car or if he wanted to stay with them. She was about to offer, again, to bring him to dinner but he spoke first, "Want to work on math in the library tomorrow?"

"Oh." The question surprised her. She wasn't always bad at math, but she wasn't always good. And she thought he understood it perfectly. Why would he want to work on it with her? Still, she knew she could use the help if she wanted a perfect score in the class so she smiled and answered, "Yes."

"Great." Adrien smiled as a black car pulled up behind theirs. "That's my cue to leave, I guess. See you tomorrow, Mari."

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"It was great seeing you again, Adrien." Luka called.

"Yeah!" and Adrien disappeared behind the gates.

Most of the drive back to the restaurant was quiet. They listened to music but didn't say much until they parked out front the restaurant Alya had texted them.

"I think you're really cool, Marinette." Luka said suddenly. "And I really like you."

" _Oh_." She gasped. She'd hardly even removed her seat belt. Her hands froze in the process.

She watched him as he started leaning towards her, frozen in shock and confusion. Did she want this? Didn't she? She couldn't tell and it was happening too fast!

 _BOOM_!

 _BANG_!

* * *

"I'm an idiot, Plagg!" Adrien wailed after running to his room, ignoring Natalies interest in the movie, and throwing himself on his bed.

"You're not an idiot, kid." Plagg tried, having flown out of Adriens shirt before he hit the bed.

"I thought she might like me." Adrien moaned into his sheets. "But she only has feelings for _him_."

"I wouldn't say that." Plagg disagreed. "And what does it matter anyways? If she's just a _friend_?"

"She's _my_ friend, Plagg." Adrien snapped.

"You don't ever get this bent up over who Nino dates." Plagg mused.

"That's different!" Adrien wailed. "Nino... won't forget me when he dates other people."

"And you think Marinette will?" Plagg wanted to laugh but kept it as a chuckle.

"I think she has more people wanting her attention." Adrien decided. "All the girls, Nathaniel, Luka, even _Nino_ , and I'm pretty sure Max had a bit of a thing for her for a little while. How can I compete with all of that?"

"Come on, kid!" Plagg tried. "You're a super model, rich boy, highly intelligent, and you have me! What more could a girl want?"

"It's what more I want." Adrien moped. "I could be-friend any girl in Paris who just saw a model with a rich dad. Marinette sees me-or I think she does, anyways. I don't want to lose her friendship for anything." Adrien took a deep breath then snapped his eyes open. "But you do make a good point."

"Obviously." Plagg bragged but didn't understand exactly what he'd said that impressed Adrien.

"I am Chat Noir!" Adrien announced. "No one is more loved than I am! Well... except the love of my life."

Plagg saw many issues to this logic but decided to remain quiet. So long he wasn't pouting, Plagg was happy.

The TV rose to life suddenly with an emergency broadcast about another akuma attack.

"Time to find out if Mari is my Lady." Adrien decided.

* * *

The akuma victim was moving downtown quickly, shooting sound waves so strong that they punched holes in things. Chat Noir was easily able to follow the victim because of his trail of deep potholes in the road. Catching up to the victim was still difficult because he was leaving people in his holes and Chat found himself pulling everyone out despite his desire to see Marinette before she turned into Ladybug.

It was far too late, he decided. Ladybug had probably already arrived.

As he got deeper into town he passed the restaurant all his friends were at and felt a slight ping of panic that they might be hurt. He could see Rose and Alya safely inside the building looking out. Alya had her phone out. Nino was trying to bust open the front door with a couple others but it had been shut with cement.

Chat was about to help by cataclysming the door, until he heard a semi-familiar voice calling for help form one of the holes. Then another more familiar voice that forced his body into action before he could even consider moving.

Marinette and Luka were trapped in one of the holes but there were so many that he wasn't sure where to start. He moved a few cars and fallen signs until he looked into the restaurant window and saw both Alya and Rose pointing. He followed their gaze to Luka's moms car which had been tossed on its side. Chat pounced quickly but they were not inside the car.

He forced the car off the hole and looked inside. Marinette and Luka were more than ten feet down staring up with bright, wide eyes. Although the sight of them together bothered him more than he would like to admit, he was glad Luka was there because it prevented Marinette from transforming into Ladybug without Chat testing his theory.

"Hey guys," Chat beamed at them from above. "Mind if I _drop_ in?" He asked as he dropped into the hole and landed between them. Chat was unsatisfied by the tight space forcing Marinette and Luka to be closer together.

"Oh, Chat Noir, thank goodness you're here!" Marinette cheered the way she always did-almost sarcastically-when he arrived. Chat responded with an large toothy smile and with his hand on his hips.

"Looks like you two were in a _tight_ situation." Chat continued. "Mind if I _lend_ a hand?" He offered Marinette his hand. She giggled and accepted it. Chat then pulled her close and advised her to hold him tight as he wrapped an arm around her and used his staff to free them.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked placing her behind the fallen SUV so she was out of sight lines of Alya or Rose.

"Yes." She smiled. "Thank you so much, kitty."

Chat grabbed her face gently and laid a hard kiss on her surprised lips. Her mouth was as soft as he remembered. Her eyes were wide when he opened his.

"What was that for?" She breathed.

"I was just trying something." He replied.

"What?"

"Stay here, beautiful." He winked and flipped back to sit on the top of the hole.

He extended his staff so it would reach Luka. With one last punny comment, he pulled Luka up on the staff.

"Okay, Little Lady, you have your attention agai-" Marinette was gone. Chat felt the sudden desire to scream as Ladybug swung in.

"Hi, kitty, what did I miss?" She wondered.

Chat Noir turned to her slowly and asked, "Did you just get here?"

"Yes." She answered. Before she could speak again, Chat Noir pulled her face to his own and kissed her perfectly red lips. He did this softly once... twice... then he sighed "Hmmm" and pulled away.

Ladybug blinked in surprise and asked, "What was that for?"

"I was trying something." He muttered and smiled up at her. His dream had always been to have his Lady and now he was within the box of happily ever after.

"We have work to do." She groaned and took off.

* * *

The fight did not last long after both heroes were on the scene. Chat was his normal, flirtatious self again and Ladybug wanted to be serious. She remembered him saying he only had eyes for one. Maybe she really was that one. After, the split ways and Adrien went home quickly since his father hadn't known that he'd left.

Marinette had a wonderful day. She was organizing which chairs she wanted inside and outside as it was moved around when she felt the wind change behind her and a hand on her shoulder. She needed to maintain her scream as she slowly turned.

"Chat." Marinette breathed when she saw his masked face. It was a hard breath followed by small attempts to maintain her breathing once again. "You scared me."

"My apologies, My La-Purrincess." He kissed her hand as he had earlier and this time she didn't pull her hand away. "I am happy to see you got home safely. How was your evening?"

"It was good." She smiled. "I saw this funny movie with my friends-it wasn't my first choice but it was still good. I wouldn't have given it a chance if Nino hadn't requested it. Then all that akuma stuff started happening and I still got to enjoy dinner with friends."

"I see you finally managed to ask out that boy you liked." Chat mumbled kicking the leg of her couch softly.

"The boy I... No, that wasn't Luka." She shook her head. "But I heard what you said, Kitty, and I am trying to move past him."

"To Luka?" Chat wondered, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs casually watching her pace small circles into the floor. "I wouldn't think he was your type."

"Why not?" She almost demanded which surprised him.

He returned to his feet and slowly closed the distance on them, leaning her into her desk so that they were almost completely chest to chest. "He seems... dangerous."

" _Dangerous_." She repeated in a laugh while pushing him away with a single finger. "Luka's not dangerous."

"Anyone can be dangerous." Chat insisted, "Even me." He brought his face inches away from hers but she didn't flinch.

"You are not dangerous, Chat Noir." She told him before stepping away from him. "Impulsive and reckless, maybe, but not dangerous."

"How old is he?" Chat continued.

"About two years older than I am." She answered.

"But you and I are the same age." Chat noted without thinking. "Meaning he is not a good match for you."

"That is not what that means," She disagreed. "And we're the same age?"

"We are." He nodded with a small smirk. "What is it about him that you like?"

"He's nice, and attractive, and super sensitive. He loves music and Jagged Stone." She started.

"I'm all those things." Chat noted proudly.

"But he's not complicated." She grinned.

"How am I complicated?" Chat demanded.

She smirked, "Asked the boy in the leather suit and cat mask."

"Maybe it's his dark and colourful hair that has you so intrigued." Chat suggested.

"Of course not."

"What about someone like him, then?" Chat pointed to one of the man posters of Adrien. "You must not find him completely unattractive if you're willing to hang so many posters of him in his fathers designs."

Marinettes face bleached white before turning cherry red. "Adrien?!" She gasped. "He's more than just attractive? He's the nicest person I've ever met!"

Chat felt a smile pulling across his lips. "Do you know him, then?" Chat wondered.

"He's in my class." Marinette nodded. "He is the most beautiful person both inside and out! And he's so much more than a pretty face! He's intelligent, and caring; he speaks at least three languages, French, English, and Chinese, and he's one of the best fencers at our school, of not then he's _the_ best, he can play the piano, and he's always willing to help his friends when they need him-assuming, of course, his father lets him. He's nice to everyone he meets and is just so... perfect."

Chat could feel that his large smile was not going away anytime soon. _I never want to lose you, Marinette_ , he thought. Aloud he asked, "It sounds like maybe he might be a good boy for you."

" _Psh_ , I _wish_." She spat in complete denial. "I mean, _you_ wish."

"Why don't you ask him out?" Chat Noir wondered.

"He thinks of me as just a friend." She mumbled.

"Maybe he would think differently if given the chance." Chat wasn't sure why he said it. He'd already decided that he wasn't in a good position to date anyone. He'd be wasting their time completely.

"I doubt it." She sighed. "Besides, I sometimes think he has a bit of a crush on Chloe."

" _Chloe_!?" Chat gasped in surprised.

"She's this super snobby girl in my class-wait, you know her. Her and Adrien have been friends forever and no matter how mean she is, he's still friends with her!" Marinette explained. "But he's friends with everyone because he's just too perfect not to be. Still..."

"I will guarantee you right now that he does not have a crush on Chloe." Chat stated.

"I'm sure, but sometimes it seems like he could." She sighed.

"He doesn't." Chat finalized.

"How can you be so sure?" Marinette wondered.

"I wouldn't call her annoying," Chat shrugged. "But I'm sure someone has, and I may or may not step in if someone called her clingy. But that's mostly because of her mom, I think."

"You seem to know a lot about Chloe." Marinette mused then giggled, "I might think you were interested."

" _Psh_ , I've only got eyes for one girl." He sang then closed his mouth tight and stared blankly ahead, preparing himself for her reaction. Marinette stepped awkwardly from one foot to another. She was fairly confident that in some form or another, he was talking about her.

"Ladybug?" She whispered, unsure of which answer she wanted to hear. She was Ladybug, and she loved Ladybug, and she was both hopeful and fearful that Chat did too. He didn't answer, though. He watched her for a moment before grinning and pouncing towards her.

He took her by the hand and spun her in a circle before catching her in his arms and tilting her back so her face was only an inch away from his own.

"I want to show you something, Marinette." He purred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I lost my outline and totally forgot what exactly I'd planned for this chapter, plus I had only half written it. _Never fear_. I remember the gist of what is to happen and how it ends. It's the processes that lead to this ending that I'm a little fuzzy on.**

 **Unfortunately, because I have the memory of a gold fish and I can't find my outline, I don't fully remember what my original chapter four was supposed to be, therefore this chapter will be mostly smut.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Chat carried Marinette over a few roof tops until they landed on a brightly lit balcony covered in candles, flowers, and silk pillows around a small picnic basket. A piano was placed in the center of everything else. Marinette kept her eyes closed as he lit the candles and found an attractive position to pose against the piano.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. Slowly she complied and gasped when she saw what was around her.

"W-w-w..." She wanted to ask him why he'd done this, and for who, but the words were frozen.

"I wanted to thank you." He said.

"F-for w-what?"

"For being such a good friend to me." He smiled.

She couldn't understand his actions. What was he doing and was there a reason behind it? Or was this really just his way of saying thank you for being his friend? The last time he had done something like this, it was to tell Ladybug that he...

"Chat." She couldn't hide the concern in her voice. She wasn't concerned that he might say something she didn't want to hear. She was concerned that he might expect something which, even though she wasn't unwilling to give, would be extremely unlike him. She always knew she could trust him. But the moment he started acting like someone else, what guarantee did she have that she could trust that person. She wasn't concerned for long, though.

He smiled at her with friendly warmth and motioned for her to take a seat on the piano bench.

"What is all of this for?" She wondered with a smile.

"Earlier I was thinking of you, and got inspired." He explained, withholding the fact that his inspiration had come from her interest in Luka's musical abilities. "So I wrote you a song."

"You wrote me a song?" She gasped.

"It's fairly new so it might have a couple bumps, but I wanted you to hear it." He smiled with pride.

She hugged his arm as she took her seat beside him on the bench, and kissed his shoulder once. This made him smile as he started to play.

Marinette leaned into him as he played, closed her eyes and readily enjoyed the music. He had definitely been right. There were a couple bumpy parts of the song but he corrected them effortlessly and continued.

She continued to lean into him even as the song ended and he stopped playing. His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"That was amazing." She sighed.

"Thank you." He replied taking her cheek so he could turn her face and kiss her.

Unlike earlier, she was too entranced to want to pull away. Instead, she melted into him molding her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him. They deepened the kiss almost desperately before he lifted one of her legs and pulled it over his own so that she was seated on her lap.

"Chat." She moaned.

"Yes, princess." He purred before sliding one of his hands into the front of her pants. She gasped again and opened her eyes to watch him as his fingers explored their already claimed territory and his lips moved from her mouth to the base of her jaw.

"Chat." She breathed, "We're outside."

"I've scoped out the entire area, little lady." She could feel his grin against her skin. "No one can see us."

"S-still." she moaned.

"Close your eyes." He ordered and she quickly obeyed.

"Claws in." She tightened her closed eyes and tilted her head to the sky so she couldn't be tempted to peek.

She let out a desperate cry when she felt the bare skin of his fingers begin to toy with and invade her.

"Chat." She moaned.

Adrien was beginning to feel a little resentment towards Chat Noir. He'd always been annoyed that he couldn't know Ladybugs secret identity, and now that he did know it, she still refused to know his. He didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want to act like he didn't know her in some of the most intimate ways you _could_ know another person. And he certainly didn't want to share her with _Luka_. Marinette was his friend. She was the one he wanted to be closer to.

"Mari," He breathed kissing her neck softly.

"Yes?" She asked breathlessly as she wrapped her fingers through his hair.

 _Look at me_ , he wanted to say but felt himself panic. She didn't want to ask him out when he walked into the bakery. She'd chosen Luka over him at the theater. He was her friend, nothing else. And he was happy about that. But something deep in his stomach struggled to withhold the anger that had started brewing inside of him.

He deepened the force for which he kissed her, sucking and nipping on her neck and shoulders. Leaving little marks that would possibly grew and eventually fade but for now would mark her as his.

"Who do you think I am?" He wondered instead of asking her to look down and open her eyes.

"Chat Noir." She breathed, arching her back and pressing her chest closer to him.

"Who do you think I am really?" He pressed.

"I can't..." She moaned shutting her eyes tighter as he ripped her shirt off her body, though he'd only actually meant to pull it out of his way. "Chat! I made that." She kept her eyes closed but looked down as if she could view the ripped shirt.

"Sorry." He replied genuinely. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength, I guess."

His fingers continued to enter her at an accelerating rate. Her head fell back further as she moaned. Adrien put his arm around her back to support her as she started moving her hips and pelvis so that her body almost rode his moving fingers.

"Who would you want me to be?" He continued. He knew he was playing a dangerous game that would probably cause him more pain than not, but not knowing was killing him.

"I want you to be you." She replied, leaning forwards with her eyes still closed so she could kiss him.

"Under the mask?" He asked over her lips.

"Chat." She groaned in irritation.

"Fine." He grumbled. He wasn't wearing his jacket when he transformed so he didn't need to take it off before he removed his fingers from between her legs and pulled her body closer to his. He continued to kiss her roughly as he opened his pants and lowered them as much as he could without separating himself from Marinette. He stopped when his pelvis was completely exposed.

Adrien traced his lips from hers, to her chin, then her jaw, down her neck and stopped on her shoulder. He pulled her hips closer to his and lowered her pants just enough to give himself access. He pressed his face deeper into her shoulder as he lowered her body onto his.

" _Ah_!" She cried when she felt him enter her. It was easier than last time but still felt so new. Her head fell back and her eyes opened. She didn't dare look down, though, not trusting herself to avoid seeing him not in disguise.

He lowered her onto him slowly, allowing her body to adjust. Her fingers dug deep into his back the lower her body got onto his. When he was finally fully inside her, he starter moving his hips, cherishing every moan and apprising cry as he did.

"C-C- _Chat_!" She cried, shutting her eyes and bringing her mouth to his chest. She felt the fabric in her way of kissing his skin and started pulling at it from the collar, kissing his throat and the parts of his body which she could access.

"Ladyb-" He groaned but stopped himself, "Little lady."

"Go faster." She begged and he immediately obliged.

Then, he moved his hands so that they were rested on her hips and started moving them so that she would ride him faster and harder. "Mari." He groaned as he tried to control himself. Still, the faster she moved, the harder he thrust, the louder she got... her hands crawled into him desperately. He wanted her. He wanted more of her. Adrien pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side so they were chest to chest.

He pulled her a little closer, still trying to hold out from his release for a little longer, and felt her bare nipples on his skin. His eyes moved down to watch her body as she rode him. Slowly, he lowered his face to her chest and kissed one of her nipples, then lightly bit the other.

" _Chat_!" She groaned and let her head fall back again.

Marinette whimpered in disappointment as he pulled her off of him and sat her on his lap.

"What's wrong?" She almost opened her eyes until she felt something wet, she knew what it was, hit her stomach. Adrien used his shirt to clean his excitement off of her, then led her back to her feet.

She kept her eyes closed, trusting him completely. Then she heard him close the lid of the piano which he light laid her over, chest down.

"You can open your eyes." He told her and she did with a slight relief.

She waited for a moment like that, enjoying the view of the flowers and the candles. She didn't move from the position, allowing her exposed bum to be presented to him.

There was a small breeze, but she didn't mind it.

Suddenly she felt him press his body against her. Her pants had fallen below her knees and she didn't look back to see what he had done, or if he'd done anything at all.

"This isn't why I did all this, you know?" He told her quietly.

"I know." She panted.

"I did it because I appreciate you." He continued.

"I appreciate you too, Chat Noir." She breathed.

Adrien scowled a little. That wasn't what he'd meant. He didn't appreciate her as Chat Noir, well he did but that wasn't all. He appreciated her as Adrien. He wanted her to know him as Adrien. But clearly he needed to find a way to accomplish that without Chat Noirs so called help.

Adrien entered her again. He was a little faster now, and moved a little harder. The change in pace surprised her but it wasn't completely unwelcome. She let out a loud cry, though, and suddenly feared that she might of gained some unwanted attention. But when she looked around she saw nothing but the tops of buildings. No windows, no balcony's, and she trusted that Chat had made sure this area was private.

"Are you okay?" Adrien wondered after a minute. He was starting to sweat but couldn't convince himself to stop.

"Y-yes!" She replied, trying to get a grip of the piano. Adrien continued to move, holding a side of her hip with one hand, and grabbing her shoulder with another to keep her close. "Ah!- _uh_ -Ah! Adr- _Chat_!"

Adrien panicked for a slight moment unsure of whether he'd heard the beginning of his name, or if she'd simply made a noise he wanted to be his name. He did really want her to know it was him. He wanted her to want him like he wanted her. He wanted to hear his name on her lips while he had her so intimately. But he was scared of how she would respond to discovering it was him. Would she be disappointed? Angry? She could be. She wasn't only being lied to by Chat, but by Adrien.

Adrien who'd sat in front of her, spent time with her, and who she'd put so much faith and trust in each day since the day (and before) he'd taken her virginity, and she didn't even know. He couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. Sure, she didn't _want_ to know who Chat really was but that didn't mean she _shouldn't_ know.

Adrien continued to contemplate his situation as he thrust into her quickly. In-out-in-out-in-out without missing a single beat. He slowed only for a moment so he could spread her legs open a little wider, smiling when she let out a moaning cry, and even happier when she said she wanted him to continue.

He momentarily wondered if he should be doing what he was if he was so conflicted by the behavior. But he wanted to, and the idea of stopping angered him. Marinette was his, if not his then Chat Noirs, and he wasn't willing to let her go without a fight.

"Mari." He panted, releasing her body momentarily so he could grab the ripped piece of her shirt. She waited hesitant but willing as he wrapped the cloth around her eyes twice and tied it at the back of her head.

He pulled out of her then, and led her towards the bed of pillows. She moved with more caution than he did since she couldn't see. He laid himself back onto the pillows and brought her down so that her legs were on either side of his body. He carefully pulled her face down to his so he could kiss her before lowering her his to his so that she was once again sitting over him. He maneuvered them so that he entered her and this time he relaxed with his hands on her legs, watching as she started to ride him.

She moaned as she moved over him, as he smiled as he watched her body.

He never looked much higher than her chin, though. He didn't want to think about her being blind folded. He didn't want to remember why. He wanted to enjoy the moment; Adrien and Marinette, even if she thought he was someone else. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He didn't want to. He wasn't exactly sure how one person, so perfect, could satisfy so many of his needs, while also creating so many more.

He needed to know how she felt about him; he needed to know if she was willing to be with Chat because she knew him and trusted him, or because she didn't think she would have to know or trust him. Because when it was over, she would never need to tell him who she was and wouldn't let him tell her who he was. He felt like he needed her to know who he was. So he could talk to her in school about things she didn't think he knew rather than making small talk as if he didn't know what she'd done over the weekend when she thought she was with Chat Noir, or because she'd already told Chat Noir.

Marinette threw her head back and let out a cry. Her body went tense and for a moment she rode out her orgasm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lifting himself to meet her lips. She kissed him willingly; eagerly. Her hands wrapped into his hair as she pulled him tighter.

His arms wrapped around her as he slowly lowered them back onto the pillows. He didn't make any extra move that would cause the kiss to break. The couple remained in one-another's arms as their mouths clashed almost desperately.

Marinette's eyes were still covered and Adrien kept his eyes closed as he lost himself with her. Her hands pulled hard at his hair. her legs remained wrapped tight around him. He held her so close and so strong that there was no space between their bodies. Marinette was the first to break the kiss but her lips didn't go far. Adrien moaned as her lips explored every part of his face, then his jaw, then his throat and shoulders... down his chest. Enjoying every moan that escaped his lips. She continued to kiss his toned stomach, his hips, his pelvis, and his thighs, before her lips moved down to the part of him that had just been inside her. She kissed it once and very carefully before returning her lips to his.

" _Mmmm_." He groaned as he willingly continued the kiss.

"Chat." Her voice was soft and sweet. A smile pressed on his lips.

"Yes, princess?" He wondered.

"I..." She pulled away from him. It was not a far distance, but he didn't like it. "I..."

"It's alright." He told her softly. "You can tell me anything." And he prayed she would want to tell him who she was and let him tell her who he was.

"I..." She took a deep breath and shook her head softly. "Nevermind."

"Tell me." He spoke softly but was internally screaming. She shook her head again and kissed him.

Then she laid down beside him, curled her body around his, rested her head on his shoulders and said, "Can I open my eyes now, kitty?"

"You..." He felt his heart stop. This is what he wanted. This was it. She would finally know that Chat Noir was Adrien. He wasn't sure if he was really ready. But it was now or never...

"Claws out?" Marinette asked as if knowing she would need to clarify. Whatever hope had been bubbling in Adriens chest popped. It felt like acid and he needed to take deep breaths to keep himself from falling over and coughing up a lung.

"Plagg..." Adrien had no enthusiasm in his voice. Marinette could hear the sadness in his voice and she understood what caused it. A large part of her wanted to remove the blind fold and give him what he wanted. She couldn't, though. Knowing who he was would be dangerous for both of them. This-spending so much time together-was bad enough. If Hawk Moth found out, he could use her, or her family, while trying to get to Chat Noir. She couldn't know his identity because she couldn't be sure she would keep it a secret if it came down to exposing him and saving her friends or family. She would survive sacrificing her own identity, but she couldn't risk his anymore than she already was. "Claws out."

Marinette waited a few moments before removing her blind fold.

"Thank you." She sighed, curling back into his side.

Chat Noir hummed to her as he stared at the stars.

Soon, she was asleep. He kissed her head as he struggled to remain awake himself. He would need to get her home, still, and put everything back where he'd found it. He considered putting everything in a pile and cataclysming it, but he would wait and see how tired he was before doing that. The piano was an old one his father kept in storage. It wouldn't likely be missed but he also couldn't guarantee his father wouldn't care.

As he watched the stars, he considered how he could get Marinettes attention without being Chat Noir. Although it was fun and freeing to be Chat, he was tired of the lies he felt he was telling. He could try approaching Marinette as Adrien, but she only saw him as a friend. He'd already tried Ladybug as Chat Noir, and Chat Noir had already gone as far as he could get with Marinette, so that only left one option;

Adrien would have to win Ladybugs attention. And through Ladybug, he would get to Marinette who would then love Adrien because Ladybug loved Adrien and she was Ladybug.

"Foolproof." Chat praised himself as he closed his eyes and began to plan.

* * *

 **I am pretty sure this chapter was originally meant to be longer, and have an equal amount of Adrien and Luka with Chat Noir only appearing in the beginning. But as I said at the beginning, my outline is missing so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I was so late to update but I will recreate an outline and should be back on track! :)**

 **Feel free to comment, like, or follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Marinette_

.

.

 _Marinette.._

.

.

 _Marinette...!_

.

.

"Marinette!"

Marinette was suddenly pulled out of a deeper sleep which she had very little memory of falling into. She also had no memory of getting home last night. The last thing she remembered was Chat... then nothing.

"You're going to be late for school!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"C-C-coming!" Marinette struggled to open her eyes as she rolled out of her bed and stepped sloppily down the ladder. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was... or where she was... or how she'd gotten into her pajamas. Had Chat changed her? She couldn't remember much about the night before other than her bliss and Chat Noir.

Marinette raced down the stairs of their home and raced to school.

"Sorry!" Marinette gasped when the teacher noticed her rush in just as the final bell rang.

She took a seat next to Alya and absent mindedly wondered where Adrien was. He wasn't in his seat beside Nino.

"Girl, you look so tired." She whispered.

"I went to bed late." Marinette whispered in return.

"Did you see Chat Noir last night?" Alya wondered.

"Yes, he..." Marinette froze and stared at Alya in shock. "How did you...?"

Alya practically rolled backwards in laughter, though she managed to remain quiet. "Wasn't it incredible?"

"I-uh..." Marinette was sure she was about to faint. How could she know? She didn't know? Marinette had never told her and _why_ would Chat?

"I wanted to show you before class but you were late." Alya whispered as she carefully pulled out her phone so the teacher wouldn't see. "It was online before I got it onto the Ladyblog."

Marinette felt every heartbeat she had like it were a small punch to her chest. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the phone and put one headphone in to listen to the posted video Alya had shared on her blog.

She felt herself relax suddenly, though, as she watched a few figures in black masks breaking out of the museum with bags of stuff.

The alarms were ringing as the figures raced towards a parked car. The were intercepted before they could reach the car by Chat Noir.

Chat made a comment about "cat burgular" before easily capturing them and running off screen. Marinette had to agree with Alya that it was incredible watching Chat Noir fight off a full group by himself. She wished he hadn't had to though. Why didn't he wake her?

She realised then that he wouldn't have known to. A small part of her wanted to tell him so he wouldn't risk himself without her. But she knew why their identities were secret, and knew they needed to remain that way.

Adrien appeared at school in time for the second class, explaining that his father had kept him home a bit later than usual to talk about stuff Adrien wasn't very clear about. But the teachers excused his tardiness.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien smiled when the teacher released them from class five minutes early.

"H-Hi." Marinette smiled in return when she realised who had stepped over to speak with her. Nino and Alya shared knowing smirks as they sneaked away from the two.

"Did you still want to work on math in the library today?" He wondered.

She could never explain the flutter in her heart when he spoke to her. "Ya-yah! Absolutely!" Marinette wondered how he could always be so calm and effortlessly beautiful. "Let me just get my lunch first! I left it at home."

In truth, Marinette had completely forgotten her lunch at home. She'd raced out too fast to even consider it.

"We can just study at your place, if you would prefer." Adrien offered.

Marinette felt the blood rush to her face as she tried to form words. Adrien. In her house... alone... She was sure this was a dream. One of the akuma victims had knocked her out and this was a beautiful, beautiful dream.

"Unless you don't want me to come over." Adrien continued scratching the back of his head softly.

"No!" Marinette shouted almost too loud. "We can do that! My house, I mean. You and me in my house... In my room- _Ah_!"

He smiled a little. There was something strange about the smile, Marinette thought. It was both knowing and mischievous. And a look in his eye that seemed almost... caring, but was also a little skeptical. The smile made her stomach turn in a way it didn't usually except when she was visited at night by...

Marinette shook her head quickly. Her mind was wondering and she needed to clear it. Quickly.

"Let's go!" She beamed.

"After you." He offered. For a short moment, she thought she saw him reach for her hand but he pulled away and continued walking towards the exit. Disappointment filled her but she had already decided she would try to calm her feelings for Adrien. Chat Noir was right... She needed to be more comfortable before she could start a relationship with anyone. Plus, Adrien had made it obvious that they were just friends. She was hurting herself by hoping.

The walk to Marinettes house was short but for them it felt like forever. They didn't look at one another, and although they both wanted to speak, neither said a word.

Once they entered the bakery, Sabine smiled. "Hello." Then her smile faded but only for a moment before she smiled even brighter. "Did you come home for lunch?"

"Yes." Marinette answered. "And to study."

"Okay, well I can bring you two up something to eat in a few minutes if you'd like." Sabine offered.

"Sure." Marinette smiled. "Thanks mom!"

Adrien and Marinette rushed upstairs and pulled out their books in the living room.

"Was there anything in particular that you were hoping to work on?" Marinette wondered.

"I just wanted someone to study with." Adrien smiled as he sat beside her. "I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to spend much time with friends."

"That's unfortunate." Mari mused as she organised the books and their notes. "Did you enjoy the movie last night?"

Adrien could hardly believe it had only been one day. It felt like multiple. He watched at she rose and walked to the kitchen, returning only a moment later with two drinks in her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Her smile was sweet but distracted and he found himself consumed with the need to know exactly where her mind was. _Who_ it was with. "I liked it. How about you?"

"It was good." He could tell she was only partially paying attention and the idea both terrified him, and filled him with hope. She'd always been so willing to acknowledge him. What was the change? Was it Chat Noir? Or was it _him_? "I noticed you and Luka got along pretty well."

Adrien kept his tone relaxed but felt the desire to choke. Although his smile was calm, his heart was racing. He felt his heart stop entirely and plummet to the ground when he saw the slight pink colour of her cheeks.

"We're friends." Marinette beamed almost awkwardly.

" _We're_ friends." Adrien noted in an almost possessive sort of way. He hadn't been so bothered when Nathaniel had shown interest in Marinette, because it was obvious that his affections were unwelcome. It hadn't bothered him when other boys, including Nino, had shown interest because she was so obviously blind to it. Nino, Adrien thought, was at least a good guy. Adrien trusted him to take care of her. He couldn't make the same guarantee for anyone else.

"Yes, but he..." Marinette swooned. Adrien felt his teeth lock together and his jaw tighten as he struggled to maintain his carefree expression. "He kind of... makes me feel like... more... than a friend... maybe..."

Adrien suddenly wished she would go back to being oblivious.

"How well do you even know the guy?" Adrien snapped. Marinette noticed the change in his tone. She looked at him curiously as he returned the most innocent smile he could manage.

"I-I th-think we've gotten pretty close." Marinette offered. _We're close,_ Adrien thought.

"How long have you even known him?" Adrien pressed.

"I..." Marinette was stumped by these questions. Why was he asking them? Why did it matter? "I feel very comfortable with him."

"Do you feel comfortable with me?" Adrien inquired quickly.

" _Of course_!" That was the enthusiasm Adrien had begun to miss from her. "But with him it's... I don't know. There's so much mystery behind him. And..." He was incredibly uncomfortable with the bright red of her cheeks as she looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Yesterday..."

"What?" Adrien demanded, surprising her. A part of her hesitated to answer. It was private. And the nearly crazed look in his eyes worried her.

"It was nothing." She sighed. Marinette wasn't sure exactly what emotion crossed his face so quickly before disappearing, but she also couldn't stare at him too long. She'd almost always struggled to look directly at him without losing her breath or wanting to squeal in excitement but now it was different. The excitement she felt when she looked at him, especially when he looked at her with crazed, demanding eyes, seemed to pull at her stomach and her core. It stopped her breathing in the same way Chat Noir always seemed to be able to do.

But it wasn't appropriate to allow herself to feel that way when looking at him. She should be able to control herself. She always had been, more or less. She wondered if maybe the difficulty came from her knowing what she wanted now. She'd experienced what came next and the idea... Marinette grabbed her note pad firmly and tried desperately to focus on the mathematical scribbles printed on it.

Although she could feel Adrien's eyes on her still, she bit into her bottom lip and focused on a math question.

Soon enough, he smiled warmly and did the same.

No more than five minute later, Marinettes mother arrived with two plates of salad and two bowls of cassoulet. "Come down for dessert whenever you are ready." She smiled before returning to the busy bakery.

"Did you hear about Chat Noir fighting off the museum robbers last night?" Marinette wondered while they worked because it was the only thing she could think to ask.

She was unable to explain the face slipping grin that crossed his face so suddenly. It remained for a moment but then was gone as he looked at her so calmly and asked, "Did it impress you?"

"No-well yes, but also no. It was dangerous!" She explained. "He could have been hurt! He should have waited for Ladybug!" She hadn't meant to show so much discomfort about the situation. Chat Noir was more than able to protect himself. Still, she hated the idea of him entering dangerous situations without backup.

"She must have been busy." He replied watching her with soft, almost disbelieving eyes.

"She would never be too busy for him!" Marinette started but was stopped by the surprisingly strong arms that wrapped around her. She couldn't breathe as she realized that Adrien... Her beautiful, amazing Adrien, was hugging her so tightly. It comforted her more than she could possibly explain. There was something safe about him and although she was sure she was making it up, she almost thought she could hear him purr.

He held her for a while, though it felt to both of them like it couldn't be long enough, before he released her and pulled away.

"Wha... What was that for?" She stammered.

"Nothing! I'm just..." Adrien smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "I am happy that you are my friend."

She smiled and touched his arm mindlessly. "I'm happy that you are my friend too." Then she realised she was touching him, squealed and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" He wondered.

"Yes." She responded sitting up and smiling widely at him.

"Are you a fan of Chat Noir?" Adrien questioned suddenly, taking her by surprise. She felt her face start to flush pink as she tried to organize her thoughts about Chat Noir. They were all jumbled by thoughts of Luka and Adrien. She could picture Adrien; so beautiful and kind. Playing the piano or fencing while she could also picture Luka; mysterious and musical... and older. The idea excited her for a reason she couldn't completely explain. Chat Noir was in the background of the two other boys. He was sly and perfect and the thought of him made her heart race and her stomach turn in a familiar, and not completely unwelcome sort of way.

"Who isn't?" She responded to Adrien who smirked a bit.

"Yeah, I'm a fan of Ladybug personally." Adrien began, laying back a bit and staring towards the ceiling as if in a trance. "She's just so... _amazing_."

"R-r-really?" Marinette wondered.

"Yeah, don't you think?" Adrien wondered.

"Of course! I mean... who couldn't love her? She saves the city and..." She rambled trying to think of more to say.

"I think she's beautiful." Adrien continued to swoon. Marinette felt her cheeks flare up. "I would do anything to meet her. I just... I love her so much. I'm such a big fan."

"I'm sure she's a fan of yours too." Marinette sighed before clarifying, "I mean your modeling! Who in Paris hasn't noticed your modeling?"

"Do you think...?" He couldn't bare to look at her when he asked. He tried to remind himself that she would answer like Marinette would, not Ladybug, but where was the line drawn between the two? At what point did Marinette see Chat Noir as a lover that was so hard for Ladybug? If... he realized, she even did. Adrien held his breath and asked, "Do you think she would like me?"

"Of course." Marinette smiled.

"I mean... Like-like me." He breathed.

"Oh." She wasn't sure she could breathe. What exactly was he asking her? Did he... Did he like Ladybug? The way Chat Noir liked Ladybug? The way Chat Noir appeared to like _her_? The way that she liked him? This couldn't be... she tried to remain calm but too many emotions attacked her at once, including some annoyance that he would choose Ladybug, no matter how amazing she really was, over Marinette. Both him and Chat Noir, and probably so many people seemed to prefer Ladybug to Marinette. It was almost becoming hurtful. Would she always be second best to _herself_? She could only hope not.

Her father entered before Marinette could answer, and a large part of her was pleased by this. She wanted Adrien more than almost anything. But she wanted him as Marinette, not Ladybug. Still, the temptation was present. It was possible to meet him as Ladybug... Maybe she could be like Chat Noir and question him about his friends. Only she would try to make him interested in her as Marinette.

But she couldn't tonight. She'd already decided tonight she would go on parole. She felt too guilty for leaving Chat Noir alone last night.

"Hey kids!" Tom smiled as he entered. "Mmm, that smells good."

"It is really good." Adrien complimented. "Some of the best I've ever had. Thank you."

"Your mom and I just wanted to check to make sure you kids were doing alright." Tom continued.

"We are dad, thank you." Marinette almost snapped. She was more frustrated at herself for being so torn.

"Okay well..." Tom sung. "We are downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks, dad." Marinette replied.

"I like your parents." Adrien noted.

"Me too." Marinette smiled. "But they can sometimes be a bit annoying."

"It's better than them not being there at all, at least." He offered before grabbing a pen and working on a couple problems.

By the end of lunch, Marinette was not only pleased that she'd spent her time with Adrien, but also thankful. He seemed to understand every question she struggled with and he helped her willingly.

At the end of lunch, they got dessert at the bakery and headed back to school.

"So what did you and Luka do yesterday that was so private?" Adrien wondered as they stopped at the street.

Without thinking, Marinette answered, "He kissed me."

Adrien felt his breath stop and his heart fail for a painful moment. He felt as if he'd been punched in the gut and was momentarily unsure whether or not his heart would be able to beat again. Then it began again much faster. He felt like he was sweating and wanted to sit down.

"Or he meant to." Marinette clarified as she started crossing the street, stopping to wait for him when he didn't move with her. "The akuma wrecked the mood, I guess."

"D-d-d-d-di-dh-hh-did h-he, d-did y-you k-kiss-s h-him?" Adrien tried. Marinette wasn't sure what was wrong with him but they stopped moving once on the opposite side of the road.

"N-no?" Marinette answered slowly then shook her head. "The car flipped and we fell into a hole. We were only trapped for a couple minutes before Chat Noir saved us."

"That's good." Adrien replied, blinking and breathing again. Marinette wasn't completely sure what he was responding to but was happy some colour had returned to his face. "W-who h-ave you kissed?"

"Me?" Marinette felt her face flush scarlet.

"Yeah," Adrien answered with some life returning to his voice. Something about the devilish undertone was familiar to her but she ignored it. "Have you kissed anyone? Who?"

"C-C..." She paused and looked him directly in the eye. "Have you?"

He froze again. Marinette thought that if he answered Leila, she might fall back and die. Leila had gone away the past couple days but the pain of the night she'd spent with Adrien remained. Eventually her family would return, too. Marinette was willing to wait a while for that.

Neither answered the others question because, although Adrien knew he'd kissed Marinette and Ladybug, Marinette didn't. She also didn't want to admit that her only real kiss had been with Chat Noir. It seemed too... private.

Again, the young couple walked in silence back to their class.

* * *

Marinette had only been home from school for an hour when the knock came to her door. A part of her was hoping it was Adrien again, but when she answered it she found herself face to face with the musical boy who'd stolen some of her attention from Adrien.

"Luka." Marinette gasped.

"Hey, Marinette." He smiled at her. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a walk.

* * *

Adrien had made plans with Nino today. But after Marinette cancelled her plans with Alya, Alya had wanted to spend some more time getting to know Nino. Which Adrien was more than happy with because he assumed it meant Marinette wanted to be Ladybug tonight.

So rather than going home to his father, Chat Noir walked the rooftops of Paris waiting to see the little red bug he missed so much. He was disapointed.

"Where is she, Plagg?" Although he knew Plagg couldn't answer while he was Chat Noir, Adrien spoke to his friend. He thought he could almost sense a reply, but one could not be heard. "I know I'm not wrong. Marinette _is_ Ladybug. But _where_ is she?"

Adrien felt a sudden desire to return home for cheese but he knew from experience that was just the little black cat living in his ring.

He pulled out his staff but it couldn't tell him anymore.

" _Ugh_!" He groaned. He was about to say _Claws in_ , but heard a very faint, very familiar laugh which he would have missed if not for the advanced cat hearing.

"I love your laugh, Marinette." Chat Noir heard as he jumped closer to the sound.

"You also said you loved my sigh." Marinette giggled. Chat couldn't see them over the roof, but he knew their voices. They were walking on the street right under the building he'd landed on.

"I love everything about you." Chat knew that voice too. He felt a small pang of explainable agony, which was quickly covered by a thick layer of unnaturally bitter rage.

Chat locked his jaw and clenched his teeth as he started scaling the roof over them. He chanced a peek down and saw Marinette and Luka walking together. Both smiled, though Chat was watching from behind. Marinette was holding one of Luka's arms. Chat felt his eyes narrow and his mouth stretch to bare his teeth at the sight.

He wanted to break Luka. He wasn't sure exactly how, and he wasn't sure exactly why but he wanted to never see Luka again. Especially near her.

Adrien had never felt anger like he was feeling in that moment. His heart never struggled so hard to beat. But every word he heard them say, and every time he heard her smile, stripped some of the anger away slowly, leaving only pain where it had been.

Chat slowly followed. He couldn't help himself.

"Thank you for joining me today." Luka mused.

"Thank you for inviting me!" Marinette chimed. Chat wanted this to make him feel sick but hearing her happy make him happy. He wanted to hear her this way.

Then he watched Luka face them both towards one another and begin lowering his face. Chat watched surprise cross Marinettes face. For a moment he felt hope at her pure hesitation. Then it turned to fear as she slowly closed her eyes and lifted herself onto her toes.

" _RUN_!" Chat didn't realize where the yell had come from until he was already in the air. " _AKUMA_! RUN! _THAT_ WAY!" _Him_ , he realized. He'd yelled it as he jumped from the roof to land barely a foot away from the not yet kissing couple.

He saw the flash in Marinettes eyes as people in the streets started to run as Chat Noir had instructed. She was no longer worried about Marinette. Paris was in trouble. Chat assumed he would probably be receiving some kind of lecture over this, but he didn't need to impress her anymore as Chat Noir. He needed to bring out Ladybug, then bring out Adrien.

"Sorry Luka, I have to go!" Marinette apologized as she ran into the crowd.

Luka looked at Chat Noir for a moment, intending to thank him for saving them, but he found himself starstruck and confused, staring at the stretched out grin of a mischievous Chat Noir.

"Better luck next time." Chat grinned before leaping back onto the buildings.

It was three minutes before Ladybug found Chat resting innocently in the sun by a chimney.

"Where's the akuma Chat Noir?" Ladybug wondered immediately.

He looked up at her lazily and wondered, "What akuma?"

"The... Akuma." Ladybug tried looking around in obvious confusion. "I thought I heard..."

Chat Noir yawned loudly and stretched. " _I_ haven't seen an akuma today. Have _you_?"

"I..." She blinked, unable to understand his behavior.

"I _did_ see a couple things I certainly didn't like but..." He rose to his feet and shrugged. "They went away, right Bugaboo?"

He reached forwards and lightly grabbed Ladybugs chin to better examine her face. He suddenly wondered why it had been so difficult to make the connection. She was so obviously Marinette... yet it was also somehow still unclear. Sometimes foggier than others.

She glared and slapped his hand away as she made the connection.

"Did..." She started. "Did you _fake_ an akuma attack warning because you saw... Haven't you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?!"

"Of course I have." Chat brushed her off simply. "Cats don't care about wolves, though."

"This is no time for jokes." Ladybug snapped. "This is serious, you can't joke about that stuff!"

"That's good because that joke could have been better." Chat mused.

" _This isn't funny_ Chat Noir!" Ladybug snapped. "Someone could have been _seriously_ hurt in the panic!"

"Look." Chat decided to be serious since she clearly wasn't going to calm down any other way. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I saw something... someone I didn't like and I just reacted. I didn't plan it, it just happened. I'm sorry. But I do think I helped a girl from making a big mistake."

"Right now," Ladybug snapped. "I'm starting to think you might be her _only_ big mistake."

Chat did an exceptional job at hiding how much her words had hurt him. He'd learned to disguise his misery, though. He could hide pain easier than anything else.

"Fine." Chat replied and bolted from the roof before either could speak another word.

* * *

Ladybug was near the Eiffel tower when she saw him. He was moping, glaring towards the moon. She hadn't been in a much better mood since she'd seen Chat Noir. Yes, she'd been angry at what he'd done but she couldn't help but feel like _maybe_ she'd gone too far. She wondered if maybe he'd gone to Marinette for support. Although a part of her wanted to check, she didn't want to be disappointed if he _wasn't_ there.

"Hi." She said from where she rested on the side of the tower.

He jumped but looked up in surprise. Then a small smile stretched on his face. His eyes didn't match. "Ladybug?" Adrien's smile made her night better. Although it was weak, it was satisfying.

"How are you?" She wondered.

"Terrible." He mumbled, resting his chin on his folded arms. "I tried to help this girl I like but only ended up making her hate me."

"Ah." Ladybug felt like her heart might seize up. _Luka_ , she thought over and over, _Luka, Luka, Luka_... "What is her name?"

Ladybug jumped over the ledge to stand beside him on the tower floor.

"I doubt you know her." Adrien sighed.

"Try me." Ladybug took a step closer to him but each step seemed to hurt her more.

"Her name is u-h-Leila." He'd meant to say Chloe but stopped himself. He didn't want to hurt her. And he knew she disliked Chloe more than anyone.

Ladybug felt her chest pulse and almost crack. It felt like her chest was trying to pump a rubber ball through her arteries.

"I-I though Leila and her family went away." Ladybug didn't bother to find an excuse for knowing that. And he didn't ask.

"They did. She called me and..." He'd run out of lies.

"I can't see how anyone would hate you." Ladybug noted.

"Thank you." Adrien smiled a bit. "But you clearly don't know me very well."

"I don't know you!?" She almost screamed, ready to tell him his own life story in detail before he stopped her.

"It's okay." He shrugged. "I'm sorry I'm meeting you on such a low day."

"We know each other." Ladybug slipped. Again, Adrien didn't appear to notice the slip up.

"You've saved me a few times." He agreed.

"Right." She sighed.

"I'm a big fan." Adrien told her. "Just so you know."

She smiled. "I love to hear that, but it is not why I do what I do."

He smiled now, watching her with pride. His beautiful Ladybug. His lovely Mari.

"I love you, Ladybug." He told her with more force than he'd used before. "I really love you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thank you for your patients! :)**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be soon. I wasn't going to cut this one so short but I have to go soon and wanted it posted today. I hope you enjoyed so far! Feel free to let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm _SO_ sorry to post this chapter so late. I'd meant to do it earlier but didn't save my changes! (Irritating, I was really happy with it). This chapter won't be as long, I just wanted to post an update for anyone waiting. I will update hopefully by tomorrow night (Or make this chapter longer).**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Many people had told Ladybug they loved her, but hearing it from Adrien sounded different somehow. She wanted it more. She wanted it to be true. She wanted him to love her fully and completely. But Marinette. Not just Ladybug. She wanted him to see her, not a mask.

"Thanks, Adrien." Ladybug smiled but only a little. She wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation as if he were a normal fan since a large part of her didn't fully want him to be another fan. She wanted him to want her... the way Chat Noir did. Or Luka. Both of whom, she knew, added more than enough complication to her romantic life.

"I appreciate everything you do, too." He explained taking her hand. Ladybug held her breath as she took a step back.

But Ladybug was in Paris to _help_ people. Not to find dates for Marinette.

"Thank you." She replied, moving her suddenly empty hands to the railing. Adrien walked cautiously beside her, trying to maintain the confidence he always had as Chat Noir.

"I'm sure you get this a lot but..." He took a deep breath and faced her more directly. "Would you maybe want to hang out... sometime... with me...?"

Adrien couldn't understand the expression painted on her conflicted face. Then, slowly, she turned her face away from him.

"I would love to." She answered sweetly. "But I can't right now."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"I can't leave Paris without someone watching it. Not with Hawkmoth waiting and ready to akumatize someone at any moment." Ladybug explained.

"Chat No-"

She shook her head lightly from side to die. "I don't think he's... He's not feeling well tonight."

"Come on, Ladybug!" Adrien pleaded in the most tempting voice he could manage.

"Sorry, Adrien." She shook her head. "But I'm on patrol."

Adrien's small smile fell slightly as he watched her for a moment. He knew it was useless to get Ladybug to surrender what she felt was her responsibility, and although he wanted to spend time with her as possible, he didn't want to put her in a position that would make her feel guilty in the slight chance that someone was akumatized.

"Alright." He decided, smiling a little. "But can we talk while you patrol?"

"I-uh..." She turned her head slightly trying to hide the small, growing smile. "Okay."

They talked for nearly an hour. Ladybug walked along the railing of the Eiffel Tower while he paced a small step behind her. His hand never rested because he wanted to be ready to reach out and grab her at any moment if she began to fall. He knew it wasn't likely that she would slip, and even if she did, she wouldn't need his help. But that knowledge did not stop him from feeling the paralyzing fear of letting her fall when he could so easily catch her.

At first they spoke of little things: Neither wanted to show that they knew anything about the other. Then it grew into hobbies, Adrien's school, friends, and soon had Adrien asking;

"There must be someone you like."

She blushed awkwardly and looked away from him and towards the rest of Paris.

"What about you?" She asked avoiding his question.

"There is a girl I'm into." He answered with a small, pleased grin. "She's beautiful. Smart. Strong and fashionable. She has always been a great friend and... But that's not what I asked! Tell me before I tell you!"

"I would but I can't risk exposing my identity." She felt herself beginning to hope, again, that he wanted her. But he refused to open himself up to that sort of rejection again.

"Tell me what he looks like then." Adrien demanded.

"He has dark hair." She answered almost immediately, her mind turning towards Luka so she could find some truth in what she was saying. "And he's a musician." This, she decided, would apply to them both so she didn't have to worry. _Luka_ , she tried to tell herself over and over. Her mind was interrupted by the thought of Chat Noir jealously stepping in to ruin her walk with Luka.

Luka, she realized again, was less trouble for her. With Luka-who was completely understanding about her constant disappearances and half-truths-she didn't feel the need to fight for his attention. She had it. There were no masks, no jokes, no lies. She could be happier with him. The thought of spending her life and time with Luka when Adrian and Chat were still available was painful, but it was possible. He was simple.

Adrien felt his stomach fall and his knees tremble as his mind accessed her answer. Luka, he realized instantly. She wanted Luka. She liked him. Maybe she even thought she loved him-the thought made him feel sick.

He was no good for her, Adrien decided. He would be helping her in making her realize that.

"Is he nice?" Of all the thoughts that ran through Adrien's mind, this was the only one civil enough to voice.

"Very." She smiled fondly. The smile made him want to scowl, but he was too skilled at masking his emotions to show her.

"How much time do you spend together?" Adrien wondered.

"Never enough." She swooned bashfully.

"What do you do when you're together?" He inquired.

She stopped, suddenly, and looked down at him before lowering herself to sit on the rail.

"This isn't really a game I feel comfortable with, Adrien." She noted.

"That's okay!" He replied, holding his hands up as if to show that he was no harm. "We can talk about whatever you are comfortable with!"

Ladybug hesitated before hopping off the railing so that she was standing in front of Adrien.

"It's getting a bit late." She told him. "P-p-perhaps... do you need a ride home?"

He did not. But he refused to reject a potential offer from Ladybug.

"Oui." He answered hopefully.

She stared at him wide eyed and mouth wide open slightly for a moment.

"W-w... I can take you home if you'd like." She offered with fake confidence.

"I'd love tha-really appreciate that." Adrien blushed.

Ladybug carefully wrapped her arms around him. _Adrien_ , her mind sung on repeat, _I'm about to hold my beautiful Adrien_. But he wasn't her Adrien she reminded herself. And he was only a fan, not an admirer. A part of her wanted to express to him how she felt, but a larger part felt like that was betraying Chat Noir, since she wasn't at least warning Chat first.

She quietly picked him up, breathing in the smell of his skin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is amazing." He told her as he watched the city fly under him. It was nothing he hadn't seen a million times before as Chat Noir. What he found amazing was holding her, as himself. The small mischievous grin crossing his face because he knew he'd had her and loved her, and she had loved him. He hid the grin in her shoulder as she used her yo-yo to swing him home.

Almost as if practiced, she entered through his left-open window and lightly placed him down inside.

"Thank you, Ladybug." He said as he turned to face her directly.

A part of him focused on her beautiful eyes, while another part of him realized that she had never been in his room so casually.

"Do you want to sit down?" He wondered.

"I really shouldn't." She answered but she really wanted to. She could feel something changing in her relationship with Adrien. As her focus turned more to Luka, she couldn't be sure how much more time she could give Adrien. But she still wanted to give her spare devotion-what wasn't being used by Ladybug-to Adrien. She wanted to want him. She had wanted him for as long as she'd been Ladybug.

Then she also remembered Chat Noir. Who had always had her back. Who had always supported and believed in her. She really wasn't surprised that she had felt so instantly comfortable with him as Marinette. She loved him, for whatever type of love it might be. And she doubted that would ever change. No matter how strange or irresponsible he acted from time to time.

In Adrien's presence, alone with him in his room, she almost had to force her mind to go to Luka. But when she thought of him, she felt her heart race quicker and her face heat.

Adrien, believing-and hoping- her blushing was due to his closeness in his room alone, took her by the hand and led her towards his couch.

"I really should be going." She noted pulling her hand away softly.

"You can't stay for a little bit?" Adrien wondered.

"I'm really tired." She answered, mostly trying to convince herself she wanted to be elsewhere. Tomorrow, she knew, she'd be screaming as she told Tikki. She assumed she'd hate herself for not taking advantage of the situation.

"You could spend the night." He offered without thinking.

She burst into a fit of laughter which she couldn't explain. He wasn't sure why she thought it was so funny. He spent most nights at her house, and rather enjoyed it.

Seeing his confused, almost hurt expression she swallowed her laughter, and without much thought she closed the distance between them, grabbing Adrien's surprised face and kissed him.

Both were surprised by this action but neither made a move to stop it. As he had many times before, under a different name, Adrien closed the space between them by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment he'd been imagining since he'd began school.

Ladybug did not close her eyes. She watched him in awed shock. She. Was. Kissing. Adrien. Her heart raced and she couldn't have breathed if she tried. She thought she might start choking if she didn't get air soon but was worried that if she pushed him away, she'd never get him back.

He pulled away for a moment and looked at her curiously. "Are you okay? Do you not want me-do you not like-I'm sorry I..."

She sucked in a gasp of air before returning to Adrien. Her arms wrapped around his chest just under his arms and she hugged him, tucking her head so he couldn't see his face. She wasn't sure why this was her reaction, but kissing him had reminded her of Chat Noir and she felt like she should feel guilty but didn't.

Adrien was surprised but said nothing about it. He closed his arms around her and lowered his face into her hair.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I should have asked."

"I kissed you." She reminded him.

"Did you?" He asked then laughed.

After a few minutes she pulled away from him and sighed.

"Thank you for bringing me home." He told her with his hands still on her shoulders.

"It was a pleasure, Adrien." She blushed but hoped it was too dark to notice.

He offered her a small bow which she returned with a pleasant, bashful smile before swinging out the window.

"Wow." Adrien sighed to himself.

"Finally, we're home!" Plagg groaned flying out from Adrien's shirt and onto the bed. "I have been starving all day! Feed me before I wither away and die."

* * *

Marinette was over an hour late for school. She'd been woken up to the sound of an akuma just two streets away. She'd fought it alone for a while until Chat Noir arrived, just two minute before the school bell rang.

"Beautiful day for a stroll, wouldn't you agree M'lady?" He pondered as she caught the akuma.

"I'd love to but I have to go." She'd replied, not wanting to be late for school again. Of course, she was.

What was worse, she'd not showered recently enough that she felt comfortable attending school without a shower, and she needed to rush to get ready.

Her eyes fell almost instantly to Adrien in his seat beside Nino. He wasn't focused on the teacher, that was obvious, but she couldn't have guessed what was on his mind. Marinette thought Adrien looked conflicted and bothered by whatever he was thinking about. A part of her really wanted to ask him what exactly was wrong but she felt it wasn't her place, and the teacher was still talking.

"Sorry!" She cried as she raced to her seat.

After announcing herself with her apology, Adrien glanced up at her and offered a small emotionless smile then returned to doodling on a piece of notepad.

The class felt slow for her as she tried to think of an excuse to explain her tardiness. Once it was finally over and she and Alya were getting ready to leave, an arm stretched across her.

Marinette looked up in surprise and saw Adrien. He looked at her face but never met her eyes. His teeth bit into his bottom lip and appeared to struggle to find his words.

"Uh... Marinette... uh..." He tried. Adrien took a deep breath then, closed his eyes, lightly shook his head and finally, met her blue, curiosity filled eyes. "Marinette. Can I talk to you about something?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry that this chapter isn't extremely descriptive! But I also feel bad for not posting over the last month or so, and wanted to give you guys something! Hope you are enjoying so far and I will try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has been made longer :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Marinette struggled to breathe as she followed Adrien into the hallway outside the call. She remembered the previous night with extreme clarity. The fear, the hesitation, the excitement, and the guilt. She'd feared being alone with Adrien because she could have so easily screwed it up. She was hesitant to allow herself to be tempted away from her duties. She was excited to be with him, though, but guilty because she felt as though she was betraying Chat Noir.

No, Chat never needed to know, and how could she tell him? Without explaining who she was, without losing herself or Ladybug.

She stood face to face with Adrien and wondered momentarily what had him looking so unsure of himself. He was always confident, and cool, and presentable. But he was scared and shaking, suddenly, worried to even speak.

"Marinette, I..." He took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands lightly. She feared for a short moment that he knew her identity. Maybe he's been able to guess the night before. "Mari I... I am so sorry I have taken so long to... That I've... I'm a coward, Marinette."

"What?" She gasped reaching for him suddenly, though she didn't know what to do once she grabbed him. "No! Adrien, you're not...!"

"I am." He shook his head. "I've been too scared to show you... to tell you..." He took a deep breath and met her eyes. She couldn't understand the guarded expression in them, but when their eyes met she saw that the hesitation disintegrated and was replaced by a strange awe.

"Adrien?" She tried since he didn't appear to be focusing on whatever he'd been saying before.

"I..." He blinked twice and smirked, looking down at his shoes. "You are going to be mad."

"No, I won't." She vowed. "Please, tell me what's wrong." She tried to lead him towards one of the benches so he could sit down but he was surprisingly sturdy, she thought.

"You will be." He continued. "Because you don't want to know. And you need to."

He took a deep breath and shook his head once. Whatever he was thinking must have been difficult, she thought.

"Ladyb-" He started but was stopped by Rose and Julika as they approached calling for them.

"Are you guys coming to class?" Rose wondered.

Adrien appeared to have forgotten where they were. He grabbed Marinette's arm and took a hesitant step back as if he'd meant to jump back but also didn't want to leave Marinette.

"Yeah, we're coming now!" Marinette told them with a smile. "You can go in. Don't worry about us!"

"Okay!" Rose smiled as they turned back into the classroom.

"We should go." She told Adrien.

"But wait!" Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her back softly. "I have to tell you! I'm C-"

"We're going to be late, though." She noted sweetly, not meaning to have cut him off. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick? I can walk you home if you need."

His mind returned to the night before and he felt himself blush a little. The memory was still fresh for her too and she wanted to burst into a fit of giggles but maintained her composure for his sake.

Adrien considered her offer for a few short moments before deciding against it. He'd have to explain to his father why he was home, maybe say he was feeling sick to avoid any awkwardness, and the last thing he needed, or wanted, was to spend more time than necessary locked up in his room.

"I'm okay." He responded then offered a fake but convincing smile like he'd done a million times before. It relaxed her, visibly, which made him happy. "I have fencing after school, anyways. Fencing should be over by four. Would you like to hang out afterwards?"

"Absolutely!" She hadn't expected to sound so excited. Trying to rein in some of the excitement, she quickly added. "If you want to of course-if you're feeling better, that is because why would you ask if you didn't want to-unless of course you're just being nice because you are nice, but I'd love to anyways-like to, not that I love you or anything-maybe once but now I think I just like you-not that you're not worth loving, of course I do but..."

Adrien grinned at her as she rambled. He wished momentarily that he could tell her that moment, but maybe a school hallway wasn't the best location to admit anything. He could and he would do better.

"Let's go to class." He offered her his hand which she hesitantly accepted with wide, gaping eyes.

He only released her hand as they entered the class which was already beginning. Both apologized for being late, though only by a few seconds.

Marinette struggled to focus in class as she tried to understand what Adrien had been trying to tell her. He'd said "Ladyb-" so maybe he planned to tell her about what had happened the night before. But why would he tell her? Unless he was telling everyone, but he wasn't the type to do that.

"You will be given a partner by random draw." The teacher informed the class. "The... Right side of the class will pull out a name of a student on the left side, and that will be your partner."

There was a small moan of annoyance because everyone wanted to pick their own partners, but no one loudly complained. They were supposed to use physics to safely transport an egg from one location to another. It would be a very simple-according to the teacher-physics project that would be due in two days.

After the small bucket of names had been passed around, Alya leaned into Marinette with a slightly annoyed face and asked, "Who did you get?"

Marinette smiled widely and answered, "Max. You?"

Alya rolled her eyes and answered, "Sabrina."

"Go find your partners and you may begin." The teacher instructed.

Marinette walked over to Max who had already begun the main process of preparing their project.

"I was thinking we would create a solar powered rocket that can safely deliver an egg above the stratosphere and back." Max explained without caring to see who his partner would be. He looked up and appeared to relax a little on seeing it was Marinette. "I hope you don't mind that I've already written the calculations for this assignment."

"No!" She smiled, giggling softly. "Of course not. But... Don't you think it might be easier to... I don't know... Sling shot it into a net or something?"

"What would be the fun in that?" He wondered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "When you're right, you're right."

Marinette helped where she could, mostly with drawing out Max's design. She wanted to do more but he didn't appear to want much more help and she didn't want to challenge him.

She looked curiously around the classroom and saw that Nino had been partnered with Rose and Adrien had been partnered with Julika. Nathan had been partnered with Chloe who was staring at her phone while he did most of the prep-work. Beside her, Ivan had been teamed with Kim and from the sound of it, Marinette thought the poor egg might not make the journey they had planned for it.

When class was over, Marinette and Max made plans to go to her house after school. She warned him that she might only be able to work for a little over an hour, but it didn't bother him.

"Hey." Marinette jumped when she heard him speak.

"Hey." She gasped to Adrien who'd walked up behind her as they left the class.

"So..." He started slowly. "Are we still okay for after fencing?"

"Yes!" She tried to hold back her blushing smile. Despite her wishes to no longer want or care about Adrien as anything more than a friend, she found herself unable to control herself.

"Cool." He smiled. "Do you want to meet at your place? Unless of course you want to stay and watch me practice. It might be a bit boring for you, though."

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her answer. She was about to agree to watch but she saw Max pass behind Adrien and wave once before disappearing towards his next class.

"Oh." She sighed. "I'd love to but I can't. I just told Max we could work on our project together at my place after school."

"That's okay." Adrien smiled, a little pleased that she appeared to be a little disappointed. He didn't think he would be able to sum up the courage to tell her if not for the night before. If Ladybug wanted to kiss him, then Marinette must also, and if Marinette wanted to kiss him, that must mean she liked him. He felt a small pang of annoyance that she appeared to want both Adrien and Chat Noir, but he'd wanted her similarly so he felt he couldn't judge her. He reminded himself that Chat Noir was a part of himself that he rarely showed anyone. Chat was someone whom he couldn't be without fear of consequence, and Marinette had accepted that, and him, and wanted him anyways. "Julika and I are going to work on ours tomorrow. I will see you after practice then."

"Okay!" She beamed and waved excitedly.

* * *

The only thing that kept Adrien from being knocked over was his fast learned reflexes borrowed from Chat Noir. His mind was in the future. How would he tell Marinette that he was Chat Noir? Or that he was pretty sure she was the love of his life? But also that he would probably be unable to give her the attention she needed and deserved? And he wanted her to love him completely? All without scaring her away or angering her?

He couldn't decide. After a few minutes of pondering his options, and dodging his opponents attempts to hit him, he decided that the safest option for him was to let her figure it out. That he was Chat Noir, anyways. He would try to speak to her as if he were Chat as he informed her of his feelings, and hopefully she would figure the rest out. And if he continued to pretend that he didn't know Ladybugs identity, then he could simply explain that they were rules.

This way she would never get mad at him for telling her, because he'd never said anything. He didn't want to lie to her, though. But she'd made it more than clear that she didn't want to know their identities. Still, he felt it was wrong to continue the relationship they'd so recently built without letting her know exactly who and what she was doing... literally.

Adrien was just leaving the change room when he got a call from Natalie.

"Your father wants you home in thirty minutes." She informed him.

"But... I have plans!" Adrien complained.

"Your Chinese tutor is leaving tomorrow for six days and you father wants you to take one last lesson before he goes." Natalie explained.

"I-"

"This is non-negotiable."

"Can I at least go next door and tell my friend why I'm not coming." Adrien begged.

Over the phone Natalie hesitated before agreeing.

Adrien was quick in running get to Marinette's house just across the street. Her parents welcomed him from the bakery-expecting his arrival-and sent him upstairs. He needed no tour to find Marinette's bedroom-as Chat or as Adrien. He ran upstairs to her room and knocked on the hatch door.

"Come in!" She called.

Adrien stepped inside and found Max and Marinette bent over her desk working on what Adrien thought was a toy rocket.

"Hey guys." He called walking over smiling.

Marinette jumped and gasped loudly when she heard his voice. Max turned coolly but with a smile. "Hey Adrien. Sorry, I'll be leaving shortly."

Adrien shook his head and smiled. "It's okay Max. I just had to tell Marinette something."

This was not what she'd been expecting. She found herself feeling a strong mix of shock, surprise, and disappointment.

"O-Okay." She walked towards him.

"I'm sorry." He began. "My father wants me home for my Chinese lesson."

"Oh." She blinked, not completely sure she understood though his intention seemed obvious. He needed to be home, so he would not be able to spend time with her.

"But I didn't want to apologize over text." He continued quickly. "And I did want to tell you something else."

"Oh-okay what is it?"

He looked at Max for a moment as if to check if he was still there. Of course, he was.

"You guys work fast." Adrien noted as if focusing on the rocket for the first time.

Marinette giggled. "Yes, Max is a really good partner."

"So is Marinette." Max called, announcing that he could hear them from where they were. So this wouldn't be a private conversation, Adrien thought unhappily.

"Could we go outside for a minute?" Adrien wondered. Even if he only withheld the part about being Chat Noir, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Max anything else without knowing exactly how Marinette would respond. Or tell him anything he didn't need to know, regardless.

"Yeah, sure." Marinette turned to Max to excuse herself but he'd turned faster and spoke first.

"Marinette!" He called. "Come look at this! Do you think we should use the turbo or the thrust?"

"I-uh..." Marinette blinked in slight surprise, becoming a little flustered.

"Max, do you mind if I borrow your partner for just a second?" Adrien wondered. _My partner_ , Adrien thought.

"Okay but first, Marinette-" Max was interrupted by a loud crash and roar outside the window. There was an echo of screams from the street that followed as a large monkey bounced from building to building outside.

Marinette, feeling a little panicked, looked quickly between all three-her focus on escaping the current social situation so she could see what was happening.

Adrien groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Marinette had depended on Chat Noir to arrive before she could. Trying to convince both Max and Adrien to excuse her had seemed impossible. Max always had "One more thing" to add to the project that he wanted her approval for, and Adrien really, really wanted to tell her something which she wanted to hear but her priority was the safety of Paris.

She'd excused herself, saying she needed to check on her parents in the bakery, and escaped out one of the side windows of the house.

Chat Noir arrive a couple minutes before she did and was obviously in a foul mood.

"What's wrong kitty?" She inquired.

"Nothing that can't wait." He mumbled in response.

The akuma victim was invisible but strong enough to throw cars at buildings. Looking for someone who'd chosen to date someone else-from what Ladybug could understand from the situation.

Chat felt almost sorry for the victim, sympathizing with his struggles.

When the fight was over, they went their separate ways and Adrien returned home to complete his lessons for the day.

"I'm so tired of this, Plagg." He groaned as he fell back on his bed. His tutor had left just moments before, and Adrien had declined dinner, causing Natalie to worry about him. It wasn't like him to pass up on an opportunity to eat. Perhaps, she considered, he'd eaten more cheese than usual. She knew how much he kept on him at always. She'd expected him to get a bit larger due to this habit, but since it had started he'd only appeared to become more fit and muscular.

"What's that, kid?" Plagg wondered.

"Every time I try to tell her, something goes wrong and I can feel it! I'm running out of time!" He sighed. "Most of my class wants her, and people from other schools apparently too, not to mention all of the Ladybug fans dying to know her...! I never had a chance." He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into his sheets. "She hated me when she met me." He reflected, "And I worked so hard to make her want to be my friend that I never considered liking her more than that. Plus, how could she feel comfortable with me if I was drooling over her like all the other boys in our class-or like _Chat Noir_ , oh Plagg, I'm an idiot! No wonder I didn't get anywhere, I was dragging on the freedom she didn't have as Marinette."

"But she likes Chat Noir, doesn't she?" Plagg tried. "So your drooling on her must not have bothered her. Plus, who can say that being Ladybug means to her what it means to you? Chat Noir is your chance to escape, sure, but maybe she just likes playing with yo-yo's!"

"I don't think that's it, Plagg." He grumbled. "But thank you for trying."

"Listen, kid..." Plagg tried pulling Adrien's head up by an ear. "No one knows better than I how long you have loved Ladybug. But you can't let it affect you like this-you rejected dinner! I can see you shriveling into nothingness already! How could she love you if you die of starvation! You know what will make you feel better? A cheese plate."

"Stop thinking with your stomach, Plagg." He groaned.

Trying to be helpful, Plagg thought, "Why don't you invite her to dinner tomorrow?"

"My father would never agree to that." Adrien reminded.

"When is the last time your father came to dinner?" Plagg wondered. "Besides, he expects you to be at your friends house late working on your project, so just leave early and invite Marinette to dinner. Your father will never need to know!"

"That's a great idea, Plagg!" Adrien smiled jumping to his feet in a motion so quick it made Plagg dizzy.

"I know, right?" Plagg mumbled, spinning still. "I'm a genius."

"I will call her tonight." He said grabbing his phone.

"Do you have her phone number?" Plagg wondered with a slight song to his voice.

Adrien froze and closed his eyes in a moment of irritation. A minute later he reopened his eyes and smirked, "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 **The End!**

 **No, just kidding ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and thank you for your patience! I am going to try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! I hope you have enjoyed. I still have not been able to recreate my original outline as it once was so it is easy for me to lose focus and stop writing, so thank you so much for your time while I try to get it back onto its original track.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chat appeared on Marinette's balcony like a ghost causing her to jump and drop her pencil. Her book of designs was shifted but not moved from the page she'd been working on.

"My apologies, Princess." He bowed to her with a small smile.

"Chat Noir!" She gasped, then asked, "Are you feeling any better."

"Much better, little lady, now that I'm with you." He winked, taking her hand and kissing it. She thought she should feel a pang of guilt when he touched her since she'd kissed Adrien, but there was none. _Why_? She couldn't guess.

"I don't think I've seen you since that akuma false alarm." She noted to inform him that she was fully aware of what he had done. She wasn't sure if she expected him to appear ashamed or bashful, but he looked neither. He looked almost bored by the idea, but showed no confusion as to what she was suggesting.

"I stand by my decision, my love, and I am done playing games as to why." There was a serious, almost hungry look to his eyes that she couldn't read. Another thought crippled her ability to respond~had he just called her his _love_?

"Chat." She said almost warning. "What is going on?"

He heard the warning but decided it didn't affect him. "I am wearing a mask, so who cares if you do not like that mask since I will have another chance by winning you over with my secret identity, which I _will_ accomplish, princess." He added with a small smirk. "So I have nothing to fear, correct?"

"I don't understand." She replied honestly.

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him before kissing her twice~once softly and once with strong, nameless emotions behind it.

"I love you... Marinette." He said suddenly. "And I have since... well... probably since the first day I met you, though I didn't know it at the time. And I have loved you every minute since. More than anything else. I do not know if it is too late to tell you, and I am sorry if it is but I cannot go without telling you now exactly how I feel because I do love you. If you do not feel the same for me, I will understand but Marinette, I love you so much."

She gaped at him trying to piece together the meaning of his words.

"Mari... I cannot pretend that I will be happy if you do not love me back, or that I will not be hurt if y-you would prefer another but I will respect your decision, not matter what it may be. And I will love you despite it. Forever, I think. I love you."

Her breathing was irregular and shallow as she tried to comprehend what he was telling her and why. Could he possibly have an end goal for lying? But she'd always maintained the belief that she could trust him without fail.

"Chat." She blinked. "I-I thought you were in love with L-Ladybug."

"Of course I love Ladybug." he replied with a small laugh. "But it's a different love."

"I don't think you could know yet if you really loved me." She breathed. "We're too young."

A small smirk crossed his face as he closed the space between them once more.

"Do you not love me then, Princess?" He led her into the small hatched door to her room which conveniently opened above her bed. Although he asked, he didn't give her much time to reply.

He sprawled over her in her bed and pressed his gloved fingers between her legs causing her to moan instantly. His lips were rough and desperate against her jaw and neck as his fingers continued to press into her from over her pajama pants, teasing and toying her.

"Chat- _oh_!" she moaned letting her head fall back. He rubbed his hips against her legs, feeling himself getting harder and harder as he prepared. This had not been his intention after telling her. He'd hoped they would have a deep, emotional conversation where she would tell him that she loved him also. But fear gripped him as his bravery began to slip and he needed to re-stake his claim.

"You are _mine_." He hissed pulling her bottoms to her knees. He pulled away for a fraction of a moment, and looked at her flashed, slightly panicked expression. He winked at her, faking confidence. Then he put his hands on each of her bare thighs and pushed them further open before sliding his head under her pants which, in that moment, stretched over her knees, locking them.

He put his face between her bare, moist core and breathed in through his nose.

"I love you, Marinette." He repeated before attaching his mouth to the soft, warm lips between her legs.

She squealed, shutting her legs over his head and thrashing slightly. His teeth occasionally made contact and caused her to jump.

She remained in that position, her fingers in his hair pulling his face closer. His hands clawed at her legs as his tongue invaded her. His teeth clamped against her occasionally to spread her further open as he attempted to lick her clean.

He knew she was flexible, at least as Ladybug, and she didn't complain as Marinette as he pushed her legs open further to better expose her body to him.

Her legs trembled and tried to close over him in response to his touch, but he fought her to keep them open.

"I love you." He repeated. "And you're mine."

Her head fell back as his teeth and tongue toyed with her body. Her mind leaped to images of Adrien and Luka as she still tried desperately to make sense of Chat's words. He loved her. But did he really? Or did he love having access to her? Adrien, she believed, would only view her as a friend so she didn't worry about insulting him. Plus, she remembered kissing him as Adrien... The memory pulled on her suddenly. Should she tell Chat? No, she couldn't. Because it had been Ladybug and not Marinette.

She was pulled away from the thoughts once more by a tremor of pleasure that shot through her body.

" _Ah_!" It was still only sunset, her parents should be in the bakery but she covered her mouth with her arm in case they came up to cook dinner.

Luka, she considered next. Luka liked her, and cared about her and he was very nice. She liked him a lot and didn't mind the idea of having him in her life.

She wondered if she minded having Chat Noir, but her feelings for him were blocked by her dedication to having him as her partner. This, she could do with him, because he was Chat Noir and he didn't know of Ladybug. So she didn't have to worry about him expecting anything from Ladybug. But it would be wrong, she decided, to stay with him like this if she did not tell him. And she couldn't tell him! Not only did she risk having him expose her identity while he was being controlled by an akuma victim, but if he loved both of them and he knew, then he would put himself into even greater danger to protect her. And she really didn't need him doing that.

He pulled himself away from her suddenly, regaining her full focus. His body did not move far from hers but he brought his face and body up to meet hers, resting his legs between hers trying to keep them open for him. "I love you."

His fingers entered her once more and moved with a consistent ease. "I love you, Mari."

"I love you, Chat." She wasn't sure if she meant it or if she was simply responding to his constant adoration, but the words had been said and his hand became much tighter on her, holding her as if with the intention of never letting go.

The hand between her legs became more forceful as his clawed fingers entered her, still slowly so as not to hurt her. His face fell into her hair, he kissed her head, and his free hand gripped her shoulder tight.

"Claws in." He said suddenly.

"Chat!" She groaned in protest closing her eyes.

He was not in a position where she could see his face but she wanted no hints as to his identity.

He pulled away a bit and sat over her hips. "You can look at me, Marinette."

She shook her head in protest.

"Please, I do not want to keep this secret anymore." He begged.

"No, Chat." She snapped with her eyes covered by one of her arms to keep her from peeking.

"This is ridiculous!" He groaned in annoyance. "How can you say you love me if you don't even know who I am?"

Her mind turned suddenly to thoughts of Adrien and she wasn't sure why. _No_ , she told herself stubbornly, _Adrien is a friend. Stop doing this to yourself!_

"I know who you are." She replied. "You're Chat Noir. You're flirty and reckless but you're smart, and loyal, and kind, and you are a _good_ friend to me so I do not need to know more."

He groaned, feeling as though this "good friend" comment must have been some kind of karma for him not realizing his feelings much faster. Or her identity, since he'd loved Ladybug since the beginning.

He pulled off his jacket, followed by his shirt and tossed them to one side of her small bed. Then he pulled hers off over her head and found him wishing he could just take her home for once. That had been the point of this visit, though, had it not? He remembered suddenly. He'd wanted to invite her out then leave her at Adrien's house but he'd been distracted the moment he saw her.

"That's not always enough, you know." He told her, removing her pants completely and draping them over her eyes. "I could be a very bad person under the mask."

"I cannot believe you are." She replied, relaxing once her eyes had been covered.

"Or will not." He muttered, kicking off his pants and positioning himself between her legs. "I love you. Every part of you. And you say you love me but how can you if you don't even know who I am?"

" _Chat_." He wasn't sure if this was a response to his words or him sliding himself inside her. His hips started moving slowly, but with more force than usual. One of his hands grabbed her shoulder, while the other played with her nipples.

Their bodies did not separate more than an inch after that. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he moved faster and harder with every thrust. "I love you, Marinette. And you are _mine_. Only mine."

She nodded into his shoulder, lightly biting the skin as their hips moved harder against one another.

"You're mine, Marinette." He repeated again, "I will not share you."

A loud sigh left her lips and her head fell back slightly. The pants were only draped over her eyes but they were thick enough to be forgiving over the sudden movement.

His hips moved deeper and faster than he ever had before, not giving her much time without his full length thrusting inside of her, and she really didn't mind.

" _Oh Chat_!" She cried. " _Yes_!"

He continued to move through her budding orgasm, and reveled in the feeling of her body convulsing around his. She was his for now, and he was hers forever. He just hoped he was forever for her too. He made good use of her body while it was his, finding his release after her. He did not pull out after, wanting to maintain the connection for as long as possible. So long as he was inside her, he thought, she was his.

"I love you." He told her over and over, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, kitty." She breathed allowing him to smile again. He pulled away from her then and said, "Claws out."

He pulled her pants off her eyes and dropped beside her in the bed, hugging her waist and resting his face against her bare chest. Her hands rested lightly in his hair as she closed her eyes to relax.

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?" He wondered against her skin.

"M-m-me?" She felt her heart begin to race. "I... No, not really."

"I was just wondering." He mumbled, letting his head rest tiredly, with a blissful smile painted across his face .

* * *

Chat had stayed with Marinette until just after midnight, causing Marinette to feel guilty because no one was watching the city. But it was not Chat's fault, she decided, since he would have confidence that Ladybug was on parole. It was her who was keeping them from their duties.

She'd been content to be selfish, though, because she felt like he needed her. She wasn't sure what was troubling him, but she had the sense that something was wrong. He clung to her like she was a rope and we was being dangled miles off the ground.

At school, she met with Alya and Max, who wanted a few last minute changes to be made to their project. It was just like every other day except she went home after to find Luka sitting in a chair in her parents bakery eating scones and talking to her parents.

"Hi." She breathed in surprise, then smiled after the small shock disappeared.

"Hey Marinette!" Luka smiled at her. "I was just talking to your parents while I waited for you to finish school."

"Oh." She blinked in surprise then smiled. "That was kind of you. Sorry you-er-had to wait."

"It's cool, Marinette." He smiled. "It's not as if I told you or anything. Besides, you're worth the wait."

"Oh, honey." Marinette turned to look at her mother who was grinning from ear to ear while trying to pull Tom out of the bakery.

"Thank you..." She hesitated, not sure how she could best respond.

"I thought you seemed a little off recently, so I wrote you something." He informed her. "Actually, it's a few something's. Would you like to come over and I can play them for you?"

A thousand answers seemed to fly through her mind, most acting as kind rejections but the word that formed was a very simple, "Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been SO long since I posted. My computer hasn't been working well. Got a new one (my sisters old one but it works!:)). I will try to be much faster for the rest! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

Adrien didn't want to appear like a jerk, nor did he want to dominate the project, or leave it all to Julika to finish, but he wanted to yell "claws out" and scout the city with his lovebug. While they sat in her living room putting together the blue-prints of their project, his mind raced to all the ways he could "accidentally" power down when Ladybug was around so she'd be forced to realise that Chat Noir was Adrien.

"I think that's a _great_ idea, Julika!" Adrien beamed as if he were paying proper attention to what she was saying. He considered pretending his father had called him away, but feared either of them discovering somehow that he'd lied.

 _Maybe if I'm injured,_ Adrien wondered. _It would make sense that I went to Marinette-because I love and trust her but Plagg's powers fail and I transform back to Adrien as she takes care of me._

 _"I didn't mean for you to find out this way"_ he said in his mind as his imagination displayed Chat Noir laying bleeding and broken on Marinettes bedroom floor. Then transforming back to Adrien, _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Marinette."_

 _That would work! But it wouldn't be the sort of memory I want, getting beat up on purpose to show up and bother her later._

"Hey guys." Adrien's attention was pulled away from his thoughts as Luka entered the room. Then, his breath was taken when he noticed Marinette walking nervously a few steps behind him.

Adrien wasn't sure if Julika mumbled or if he was just too focused on Marinette, but he couldn't understand her reply to her brother and friend entering the room.

"I'm going to play something for Marinette." Luka was saying as Adrien was able to once again hear over the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Y-Yeah." Marinette added with a nearly shocked expression. Adrien realised immediately that she was surprised to have found company at Luka's. She'd wanted to be alone with him. To listen to his music and do... whatever else they might do- -he could not allow himself to imagine her being with Luka like she'd been with Chat. He felt his stomach plummet heavily but could not be sure where it landed. He knew it hurt because he felt the pain. His heart felt like it had taken a deep breath and exploded under the pressure. The air wouldn't pass his lips and he was too numb to wonder whether he'd gone completely pale.

Anger. He realised he was angry. At her. At himself. At Luka... mostly himself. And as his body continued to feel as though it was disintegrating from the inside. He felt weak physically, but also like he could throw a car... preferably at Luka. He wanted to demand they remained within his eyesight, but remembered quickly he would be unable to explain the reason behind the outburst. And heartbroken. He had never experienced heartbreak before-not for anyone other than his mom. But this was different than with his mother. Because he could stop this- -could have stopped this.

"Let us know if we're being too loud." Marinette added.

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Adrien wanted to demand.

In that moment he knew he could not focus. His ears would not leave them. He would not care what Julika said or did for their project. His mind was too concerned on what was transpiring in the other room.

"Why don't you play in here?" Adrien wondered suddenly with his most fake smile. This statement surprised everyone, including Adrien. "Music might help us focus a little."

"I-uh-I..." Luka looked clearly unsettled by the suggestion and Adrien found he could not read the expression on Marinette's face. Would she prefer her private time with him? He decided he didn't care... He would not let them be alone together until he could tell her. It was wrong. He simply could not do it. "I... alright."

Luka took a seat on the couch across from where Luka and Julika were seated. Adrien had to withhold his scowl as Marinette took a seat beside him.

"I wrote this song for...for you, Marinette." Luka said bashfully. Marinette appeared to be touched by this while Adrien's mind flushed with multiple replies, including a reminder that he, too, could make beautiful music for her if she so did desire.

And Andrien's anger only grew as the playing started.

He lost himself in the project because he knew it would do them no good if he spent his time glaring at Luka. Also, he didn't want to give Julika a reason to send her brother away... especially since he would likely take Marinette with him.

His reason's for keeping them in the same room only lasted an hour. After that, Luka and Marinette left to allow Julika and Adrien to finish their project. Once the project was done, Julika called Rose and Adrien went to the kitchen where Luka and Marinette were laughing as they made cookies.

"Hey guys." Adrien said the moment he entered. "We're done our project. My driver is on his way. Marinette, did you want a ride home?"

It pained him to see the look of almost disappointment on Marinettes face, but she said, "Oh... what time is it...? I guess it is time I should go."

"Do you really?" Luka asked. "You can stay for dinner if you'd like. I can drive you home later."

"That might be..." She started but was interrupted by Adrien bursting into a fit of coughing. "Adrien?! Are you alright?"

"Yes..." He choked through the coughs. "I just. haven't... been... feeling we... well."

She rushed across the room and put her hand on his back to support him, and grabbed his shoulder with her other hand.

"I'll help you home, okay?"

"That would be... awesome... Marinette." He choked. "I'm sorry that... I'm ruining your... date."

Simultaneously, Luka and Marinette spoke. "It is not a date." Marinette said as fast as she could speak, returning to her nervous state, which he liked.

"It's alright." Luka said, before glancing at Marinette as if surprised by her statement.

"All that matters is that you are okay." Marinette told him.

Adrien, who had miraculously stopped his coughing fit, smiled at her and once again wondered how he had never considered her as a candidate for Ladybug's true identity.

"Yeah," Luka said, pulling away from his slight disappointment to smile nicely at Adrien. "What matters is you are okay."

"Thanks, Luka." Adrien smiled. His mind said other things to Luka, but he'd spent too long suppressing his emotions to let anything slip now.

"Yes, thank you Luka." Marinette said, smiling at Luka with a look of pure admiration. "I'm so sorry I can't stay longer. I- -"

Her words were covered by the sound of Adrien once again falling victim to a cough.

"Oh, poor Adrien. Let me get you water." Marinette offered leading him towards a chair.

"I'm alright." Adrien waved the offer away. "But would you mind if we left now? If you are still willing to come home with me, that is."

Her eyes widened at him and her breathing picked up. Her cheeks flushed and for a moment hope reentered his heart.

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll see you later Luka, okay?"

"Alright, Marinette!" Luka smiled. "You'll think about what I said, right?"

"Of course." She offered him a private smile that made Adrien want to hiss.

"I hope you feel better, Adrien." Luka added with a smile.

 _hiss_

"Thanks... Luka." Adrien coughed once more as Marinette led him outside.

The car was waiting, as expected, on the dock and Marinette helped him inside.

"Adrien isn't feeling well." Marinette told his driver, who immediately appeared worried. "Can you possibly hurry to- -"

She was cut off again by Adrien. "It's alright, Marinette." He promised, sounding a little better. "I feel a lot better now."

"Now?" She asked in disbelief as the car began to move. "Ten seconds ago you could hardly stand because you were coughing so much."

Adrien tried to laugh it off so that his bodyguard would not be concerned, "I was being dramatic?"

Marinette gave him a doubtful glare but decided that he likely did not want to worry his driver, who would undoubtedly tell Adrien's father and possibly worry the busy man. But Gabriel should know, shouldn't he? If his son was unwell?

"Thank you for coming with me, Marinette." He said as they drove. "I feel a lot better now."

"I don't understand." She shook her head and spoke quietly. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just your company makes all the difference." He smiled and took her hand lightly from her leg.

Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed red from the act.

"You know you really are a good friend." He smiled.

"Yeah." Something in her voice made it difficult for him to understand exactly what she meant when she said that. Was she simply acknowledging his comment, or did she think of him as only a friend, as he had for so _very_ long.

"What did Luka mean?" He asked suddenly.

"What did Luka mean about what?" She wondered, clearly surprised by the sudden question.

"What did he say?" He clarified. "That he wants you to think about?"

"Oh." She blinked in surprise. "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked doubtful but also hopeful, though he was very sure he knew _exactly_ what Luka had told her. "How does he expect you to think about nothing?"

She shook her head.

"Alright." He decided. "but look, Marinette. I..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to..."

"What?"

"Oh, look at that!" He laughed bashfully. "We're already home. How about I walk you to the door?"

She stared for a moment then laughed and followed him out of the car.

"Marinette, I..."

"Yes, Adrien?" She asked as they stopped outside the door to her house. The car had stopped out front the bakery but they had moved towards the side entrance.

"I just wanted to tell you... I mean..." He hesitated, and groaned internally for being such a coward. _Chat Noir could do this no problem._

"Look, Marinette, I..."

She watched him with a wide, almost eager expression.

"I wanted you to know..."

He took a deep breath and she smiled encouragingly at him. The driver inched the car closer towards them, as if pushing Adrien to return back.

"You are an amazing person, Marinette." He said finally.

"Thank you." She smiled. He spoke before she could say anymore.

"And you are an incredible friend." He continued.

"Yes." She nearly hissed, rolling her eyes slightly. "I know."

"And I am so thankful to have you in my life." He added. "Because friends like you are nearly impossible to find."

"Yeah." She answered because she had no other answer ready.

"And I love you."

"Yeah."

"Like... really love you." He clarified. "You are caring and smart, and creative and beautiful, and you will accomplish so much in your life."

"Really?" She asked in a small, startled voice.

"And I want to be a part of that life because I cannot imagine life without you." He declared. "I love you, Marinette."

"As a friend." She muttered.

"No." He answered then took her by the shoulders as if to beg her to pay attention to the meaning of the words. "I love you, Marinette. Whole and truly, from the bottom of my heart, I love you. Only you. And I am sorry I was too distracted to notice before- -to notice your kindness and bravery. To notice you as... more, but I refuse to let myself lose you simply because I was too scared to say anything. I am completely and totally in love with you, and if you do not feel the same way, I will understand, but at least tell me you understand." He begged. "Marinette, I am in love with you and everything about you."

"Oh." She blinked. "For real?"

"Yes." He smiled only because he could not help it. The relief of the stress removed from him allowed him to breath for a moment before the fear of her reply returned. "For real."

"Oh." She blinked again. The colour seemed to leave her cheeks. They stared at one another for a few moments in silence that felt like it lasted an eternity. He could not guess what she was thinking, but thought that her eyes looked slightly pained. When finally she spoke, she said, "Luka said something similar today."

"Did he." Adrien felt a rumbling in his body that he scarcely understood. He was suddenly very unsure if he wanted her to answer at all. Perhaps, he considered, she would simply turn away and walk inside. But Marinette would never do such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Adrien." She said then, her voice starting to crack. She turned on her heel and headed for the front door in a quicker pace than one would if they were happy to be around someone else. "I hope you feel better. I'll see you at school."

"Marinette!" He tried but she was already gone.

The pain of this reaction was numb compared to what he'd felt seeing her with Luka, but it was not unnoticeable. Adrien returned to the car and it drove away. His head lay flat against the window and tears began flowing down his cheeks.

He should have said nothing, he concluded. He should not have pushed her now. Not while he was competing against a better version of himself whom she clearly loved more, and a mainstream hipster-copy-cat. He had probably ruined their relationship. She may never want to see him again. She'd tear down his photo's in her room, unsettled by the reminder they offered, and she would move her seat away from his in class, probably to the other side of the class.

The tears did not slow as they reached home. He raced to his room and fell into his bed, covering his head with a pillow so that no one could hear him break down into an ugly string of cries.

"Come on, kid." He could hear Plagg but he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear anything. He wanted to...

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Are you serious-? Is this really the best ti-?" Plagg demanded as he was sucked into the ring.

"I can't stay here crying about it." Adrien determined, wiping his nose on Chat Noirs sleeve. "I am going to talk her into staying my friend."

He could almost hear a sassy comment from Plagg, but couldn't understand what it meant.

* * *

Marinette was curled in a ball on her bed when Chat Noir knocked at her window. Although she did not want his company, she opened the hatch and allowed him in.

Dropping down onto her bed, he greeted, "Hey, Marinet... Are you crying?"

"No." She cried shaking her head and hugging her knees.

"You are." He argued, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Chat, I can't tell you." She cried.

"Please do." All of his anger and sadness had gone. His only focus was his crying princess, likely distraught because of what he'd said. _I must have truly insulted her,_ he thought.

She shook her head as he pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, Princess." He said, kissing her hair. "Very sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong." She shook her head. "It's me... I'm just..."

"You can tell me anything, you know." He vowed. "I will never care less for you, no matter what it is."

She let out another cry but wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Do you remember... however long ago it was, before we ever... I was sad. Because a boy I liked..."

"Yes." He interrupted because he didn't need to hear anymore to understand what she was talking about. "The boy you liked."

"Well today..." She let out another cry and it took her another few moments to collect herself. "Today... that boy told me he loved me."

* * *

 **I am so sorry if it feels a little rushed (It does to me a little). I wanted to get the next chapter out cause I've made you all wait for so long. I will edit and lengthen it a little when I get the time.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays! :) Thank you _so_ much for waiting. I truly intended to have this out before last week but hit a small internal debate over two options for how this story could go. I hope I chose right and I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10**

He was glad he was holding her to his chest because it meant she was unable to read her facial expression.

"Luka." he breathed. "You were- -are in love with..."

"No." She spat out through her whimpers. "No, I meant..."

He felt his heart stop. Who else could have told her they loved her in that single day?! It was bad enough that she had rejected him, and although he was pleased that she might not care for Luka like that, it still left this mystery lover of hers. Who could it be? He wanted to scream his question. Luka was, at least, a somewhat-half-decent-okay person, sometimes. And he lived with his mother and sister so he would hopefully know how to respect women, Adrien thought. But who else would ha...

"How did you know Luka said that?" She wondered.

"I... I have excellent hearing." He answered immediately, his fingers digging into her shoulders. A small flush of warmth flooded to his cheeks at his small slip. "h...h...who?"

"Hi... his name is Adrien." She cried.

Chat felt like he had not heard the words, though he somehow understood the meaning. His entire body froze before the words could make sense in his mind. His heart slowed until it nearly stopped and his eyes stared wide and unblinking. He did not know what he could possibly say as a reply, but it didn't matter because his body took over and he fell into a heavy fit of uncontrollable laughter. The seeming lack of air did not stop his heart from painfully trying to restart with heavy thuds.

"Chat?" Marinette asked in concern for her friend's sudden hysterical outburst. "Chat... what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"A-Adrien..." Chat laughed. "As in Agreste?"

"Yes, of course..." She answered and he started laughing harder. Her hands moved to his back and shoulder as she tried to support him. "He's... in my... class. Are you okay?"

"You are in love..." He breathed through his laughs. "With Adrien... Agreste... The model...?"

"Yes?" She answered, no longer feeling distressed as much as defensive. Why was this so funny to him?

" _ooh_!" He wheezed. "That's too much!"

"This is not amusing, _Chat_." She snapped. "He is a good person and a good friend." She hated knowing that a _friend_ was all she really was to him.

Chat laughed harder, his words suddenly more difficult to understand. He was sure, for a moment, that he would lose the ability to breathe and be forced to go without air.

"You..." He breathed heavily, clearly struggling to organize himself. "You... are in love... with Adrien...Agreste."

"Is that wrong?" She demanded, partially defensive and partially worried. Maybe... Maybe she shouldn't have told Chat. He clearly was not taking it well.

"Nothing!" He replied immediately. "You're in love with the model!? As in... since when?" His laughs finally slowed but he was still breathing heavily, as if it were a struggle to take each breath of air.

"Since... Maybe a week after I met him, I suppose." She sat on the small cot and he perched himself on a chair watching her intently. "I really didn't like him when I first met him. I thought he was the only person who could have possibly been ruder than Chloe... but he wasn't and..."

"And you thought he did not like you back." Chat finished, thinking back to weeks before when he'd comforted her, just before they'd first... "So when I came... But what if you're wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Marinette wondered.

"Shouldn't you be happy then? Shouldn't you tell him you..." He stopped, suddenly realizing that maybe her love for him had become completely past-tense. Maybe he'd waited too long and she'd moved on.

"You're being ridiculous." She replied. "I'm his _friend_. He's made that very clear. This is just... he wasn't feeling well today."

"I think _you're_ being ridiculous. You don't tell someone you love them because you're not _feeling well_." He argued, jumping down from his perch to grab her shoulders lightly. "I cannot imagine how this boy could not love everything about you, Marinette. _Everything_. And I'm sure he's been trying to find a way to tell you. I'm sorry because he is a coward and he caused you all this doubt and pain but..."

She cut him off by kissing him suddenly. His eyes remained wide for a shocked moment, then slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around him. His fingers entered her hair and pulled it out of the pigtails.

Her hair cascaded down the back of her shoulders and allowed him to freely run his gloved fingers through her hair, before lightly tracing down her body. One of his fingers was over her nipple, while the other hand rested on her hip when he stopped and pulled away slightly.

"He told you he loved you today." Chat recalled, suddenly understanding the situation with much more clarity. She loved him-Adrien. She had wanted him but somehow in his busy schedule and blindness, he'd broken her heart and made her think he didn't want her. He was the reason any of this had started. Internally, he kicked himself and called himself names. "Do you still love him?"

"I..." She blinked a few times as if trying to organize her thinking. "I... think."

"Then what is holding you back?" He demanded. "Why wouldn't you tell him you loved him? Don't you know what that must have done to him?"

"I couldn't think!" She cried, tears returning to her eyes. "I- -I'm not used to... I don't know what to say to people when they say these things!"

"Mari." He breathed, keeping his face close to hers. His fingers resting lightly over her nipple caused her great irritation and pleasure. "I want... I need... Claws i-"

She covered his mouth with hers instantly, shutting him up immediately.

"No, Chat!" She hissed over his lips.

"You _need_ to know!" He shouted.

"No!" She snapped pulling away and slapping his hands away from her. His instinct was to reach for her again-she expected him to do that. But instead he stood quietly watching her as she mentally prepared her mini speech. "We can't know!"

"You have to!" He snapped. "Because-"

"No!" She snapped again. And because she was already irritated about telling him about Adrien, feeling much more guilty than she'd expected she could, she added, "And if you cannot respect that I do not wish to know your identity, then you can go."

He watched her for a moment then, before turning on his heel and marching towards the exit. He paused by the stairs leading up.

"I am leaving, " He explained as he turned, "Not because I do not respect your wish to keep my identity a secret, but because I want you to take a chance on Adrien. I know he has not always been purr-fect, but I really think he will try." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "And if he is not, I want you to tell me. So I can kick him back into shape, okay?"

" _Chat_." She started, stepping forwards with her hand out as if to stop him but he shook his head and took another step backwards.

"No, Marinette." He shook his head. "You deserve more than what I can give you. I will cherish you forever, and maybe one day you will be willing to accept my secret identity, but until then, you deserve to be with someone who isn't hiding behind a mask." He closed the space between them in three long steps, took her hand and kissed it once. "Goodbye, Marinette."

"Chat Noir!" She called as he disappeared out the window. But he was gone. "I can't believe this, Tikki."

"Maybe it's for the best, Marinette." She replied coming out from where she'd been resting inside Marinette's desk. "If Chat Noir thinks Adrien might really be in love with you..."

"But what about Luka? Or Chat?" She wondered.

"How do you feel about them?" Tikki wondered. "You need to make a good decision, Marinette."

"Help me, Tikki." She begged. "What should I do?"

"Follow your heart." Tikki answered. "And take your time. Don't rush your decision."

"But..."

"No But's, Marinette." Tikki snapped.

* * *

Marinette had argued a bit with Tikki who believed Marinette had bigger concerns regarding the well-being of Paris rather than picking a boy to like. Still, she offered Marinette comfort and consult as best she could.

Despite this, Marinette was unable to sleep during the night. The next day she was groggy and tired as she inched slowly to school.

"Girl, you are a mess." Alya said patting her on the back.

"Oh, hey Alya. I didn't notice you there." Marinette responded. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Alya repeated. "Marinette, we've been talking for ten minutes! How much sleep did you get last night? Maybe you should go home and rest."

"No, my parents wouldn't want me to miss school." But she felt like she could close her eyes at any minute and they might not open again for a long while.

"Okay, well I think they will understand this time-" She was stopped by Adrien who whooshed in from seemingly no where with a large smile on his face. This, not at all to Alya's surprise, seemed to wake Marinette up.

"Hey guys." Adrien smiled. Marinette smiled widely in response to her surprise, but she could not focus her sleep deprived thoughts enough to speak.

"Hey, Adrien." Alya said, giving Marinette a sly smile. "Oh, look. It's Nino and Rose. I should go see what they're up to. I'll be back in a minute."

"No, Alya, wai-!" Marinette hissed but Alya had slipped away.

"I'm sorry." Adrien said.

"S-sorry about what?" She wondered bashfully. "You didn't interrupt anything! We were just discussing... nothing."

"Oh." He blinked in surprise. "No, I meant about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to surprise you."

"What?" She gasped. "No, I wasn't surprised! No, I mean, I was- -I wasn't expecting you to... I mean... I didn't think you would say all that but you did and I was surprised but it wasn't a bad surprise at all it was just... a surprise. I was surprised."

"Oh. Yeah," He itched the back of his head awkwardly, wishing he could have the perfect response ready. He'd prepared long enough last night but he already felt like they were off script. "I'm sorry I surprised you."

"It's alright." She blinked.

"I'm really busy."

"Oh." She could feel her heart struggling to coordinate her heart beats. Was he saying he was busy that day? Or too busy to talk to her? And did he not want to see her without Alya around to prevent an awkward moment of silence? She must be hallucinating, she decided, because she was sure she remembered him confessing his love for her just one day before. Wouldn't... Shouldn't he want to speak to her now? But she knew he was generally busy, so she would never hold it against him. "That's okay."

"No, Marinette," He shook his head and stepped closer to her before taking her hand and leading her towards the locker room. Only a few students were there, but none in front of Marinette's locker. After taking a quick look around the area, he took a deep breath and said, "I am really busy. My father has most of my time pre-scheduled and expects me to follow all of his rules which means I can never miss any of my arranged lessons, or waste time on things he doesn't think will get me further in life, and my nights are busy, as I am sure that yours are too, so it would be completely unrealistic and selfish for me to expect that I could make any kind of a relationship, but I want you and I hope you want me too and although I am busy, I want to spend every spare minute I have with you because every minute together would be worth it for me. You don't have to say the same, you don't have to feel the same. I just wanted you to understand that although I can't give you ever moment of my time, I will give you every spare moment and I hope that is enough for now." He took a deep breath, laughed once with relief and asked, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Marinette responded carefully, then smiled. "I know you are busy."

"But I have nothing planned today after school." He continued. "So, would you maybe want to go see a movie? Or get something to eat?"

"To a movie?" She asked. "Or... you mean like a...?" She did not want to allow herself to hope.

"We could go as friends!" He offered immediately. "If that makes you more comfortable-or maybe as... not friends, if you, maybe, didn't want to go as friends. Just friends, I mean. We don't have to go as just friends unless you want to go as just friends which is fine too."

"I... I wouldn't mind going to a movie or dinner with you." She answered, feeling like she wasn't able to properly speak in that moment. It couldn't be real, she determined. She was in a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream. Plus, even if it weren't a dream, she would likely have to fight an akuma before it happened. Or fall asleep and be sent home-again. Her rational mind told her to be more realistic because with Ladybug and school, she was also too busy for what she really wanted. But that made Adrien even more perfect, because they would both be so busy, that they wouldn't notice how busy the other one was. Plus, how could she refuse the love of her life? "As a friend or as n-not friends."

A wide, relieved smile crossed his face. "Really?"

"Yes, i-is-I... There is a chance my parents may need me to help in the bakery for a bit, but that will be short." She giggled, awkwardly thinking of an excuse in advance for the probability that she will need to make a quick get-away and transform.

He stared at her blankly for a moment, then understood and smiled. "Yes, of course. I can wait for as long as you-or they-need!" Then he stopped smiling and watched her carefully once more. It caused her a moment of panic because she could not guess what he might say next. "I... If we're... If we're not going as just friends, do you think... I mean... would you mind if we... called it maybe a d-date?"

The blank but openly surprised stare she offered him made him want to turn back time so he never asked the ridiculous question, but then she smiled widely and said "Only if you want. I have to grow now- -go now. I haba-have a c-class and I have to- I will see you after school, okay Adrien?!"

"Alright!" He smiled. "I'll see you after school and uh, in class."

This appeared once again to surprise her, as if she'd forgotten that they were in the same class. Proper words could not form on her lips as she awkwardly, and jittery, , fumbled out of the room.

Adrien smile fondly towards the door she'd exited, took a deep and hopeful breath of relief and followed her out.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed! (this was not my original ending but as I said a few chapters ago when I stopped putting out chapters as quickly, I totally forgot the original story line and lost my written outline).**

 **I think this is the end. I do have ideas on how I could continue so let me know if you want me to! :)**

 **Hope you had fun reading, and happy holidays to all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!

I am very happy so many of you have enjoyed reading. Due to requests for more chapters, I will happily continue this story. Though I will not be posting one today, I will hopefully have another chapter soon. Since I do not have an exact end goal to the story from this point, (Though, I supposed an identity reveal could be that end point;)), I do not want to change the story back to "in progress". I am going to attempt to end each chapter in such a way that a reader might feel like they could stop reading and be satisfied by the fact the story had concluded for them.

This also means that new chapters will be longer.

Thank you for your time and I will hopefully have a new chapter soon.


End file.
